


Love Uncovered

by A_Messy_Writer



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Protective Tom Hiddleston
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Messy_Writer/pseuds/A_Messy_Writer
Summary: The story is set in 1920s London, where Tom Hiddleston is put on the case of Y/N Chudwell’s husband murder. Will he solve it? Will she keep her social status? Or will they uncover something even bigger?





	1. Chapter 1

All eyes were on her at the party. The band was playing upbeat flapper jazz music, the latest craze from America. She was dancing in the middle of the dancefloor with her friends, having the time of her life. Her smile shone brighter like ten moons and her soft laughter filled every inch of the place.

Tall Greek-inspired columns stood proudly along the wall of the big ballroom and giant chandeliers hung from the ceiling. You could hear people chatting and glasses clinking. Even with so much beauty and so many things happening, all eyes still fell on her. And she loved it. She loved the attention and the parties. If you heard she was attending a ball or a party, you knew it wouldn’t be a boring one.

As the music died down and everybody turned to the band to clap, she and her friends sat down at a table with cushioned chairs all around.

“Hahaha, oh Y/N, you can dance like the movie stars” a petite blonde woman said

“Yes, nobody does it better than you, darling!” These words came from a tall black-haired man with a tiny moustache, who placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

“Oh well, you just gotta have fun, that is what I always say”

They all laughed and soon a waiter came and poured the sparkling champagne into their glasses. She always loved these kinds of nights. Just having fun and having no worries at all. Life was good for her.

Her name was Lady Y/N Chudwell, born Y/L/N. Her father was Richard Y/L/N, a respected publisher who owned a big London newspaper and a publishing company. Their family was what you called new money. They lived a wealthy, happy life, which had given Y/N a sheltered life from the harsh realities.

It was after some correspondence between her father and the Chudwells that they agreed that The Duke’s son, Lord William Chudwell, and Y/N would be a perfect arrangement for both families.

The young Lord William Chudwell fell in love the instant he saw her. It was at afternoon tea at the Chudwells, where both parents were discussing the marriage settlements. Both parties agreed it was a perfect match, financially anyway. William thought Y/N was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. As they were walking through the gardens, he registered every little movement she made. She noticed and played up the elegant moves and was even more flirtatious than needed, but still somehow managed to be graceful. 

She thought he was a handsome man with his black hair and green eyes, and knew that the marriage would be perfect for both families and she would gain a title and keep the lifestyle she loved. 

The wedding was the talk of London, and anybody who was anyone was attending. She was radiating beauty and William was beaming with pride. It was a happy day for both, especially their families, who now both got what they needed. 

**1 year later**

After a year of marriage, Y/N had a wonderful life. She got to throw big, lavish parties at their mansion, and she became legendary in the social circles. William loved her so much that he said yes to everything she asked for. New dress? Yes, my darling! Can I throw a party? Of course, my love! Shouldn’t we get some horses? You are so right, my love!

Even though she lived a most privileged life and spent way too much money, she still had a good heart. She threw big fundraising parties, as one does as a socialite. This made people love her even more. And admittedly she loved it. 

William had chosen to venture in the import business. To keep building the family fortune, he knew he had to try something, and the import business was going very well. His company began dealing in exclusive and exotic goods, for the upper class and the new high end stores in London. The business was going very well and it felt like nothing could ruin Y/N’s wonderful life. 

One rainy fall afternoon, Y/N was walking through the tea parlour and going to the library. As she sat down in her favorite lounging chair to read a book, she heard some rather loud conversation from her husband’s office, that was adjoining to the library. She walked up to the door and listened by the door. 

“What are you talking about? I need these pelts by the end of the month, Jonathan?!”

…

“What do you mean they are holding them back? We need to fix this immediately!” 

…

Y/N shook her head, and went back to the chair. She took the conversation as simple business matter that she knew nothing about. 

Later that night at dinner, Y/N could see concern written all over William’s face. 

“Are you okay, darling?”

She looked at him with warmth in her eyes, but William barely looked up at her, and just poked the food on his plate. 

“Huh? Yes, I’m fine”

His answer was short and cut off. She knew not to pry anymore. 

Two weeks later Y/N and William threw a big ball to celebrate.. Well something that needed celebration apparently. Guests were buzzing around the hallway, and the champagne was flowing. Y/N and William came down the stairs arm in arm, looking perfectly perfect. Y/N wore a mint green dress with detailed beading and fringe hanging from her low cut back.    
  


“Hello everyone, thank you so much for coming! Now let’s drink some champagne and have a ball… Literally” Everyone laughed and raised their glasses in a toast. 

As the night went on, Y/N was right in her element, laughing, dancing and mingling with the guests. She suddenly saw three men she had never seen before. They were talking with William in the corner of the salon, with very serious looks on their faces. She frowned a bit at the view, but mostly because she wanted people to have fun, and not talk serious business. 

_ Oh well..  _ She thought. 

“Lady Chudwell, do you want some breakfast?”

Y/N rolled over in her king sized bed with draped chiffon over it

“Huh? What?... Oh it’s you Christine…, sure, just bring it up”

Y/N’s most beloved maid, Christine, smiled and closed the door again. Y/N rolled around in her egyption cotton sheets and smiled thinking about how successful the night before was.

Then Christine came back with the breakfast tray, and placed it on Y/N’s bed. As she bid into a scone, she looked at Christine, who cleaned up her room. 

“So last night was fun! Is my husband up and about already?”

Christine stopped with her hands full of clothes. 

“I haven’t seen him this morning yet, he must be in his office already”

Y/N shrugged and nodded. 

After getting dressed she went down to the library, hoping to find her William reading in his chesterfield chair. But no, no William to be found.  _ Hmm maybe his office _ \- As she walked through the door, she could hardly see anything. The big, red velvet curtains blocked out all the lights, and only a turned on tiffany table lamp brought light into the office. 

“William? Darling?... I know I’m not supposed to be in here, but I was just…”

As she walked around his big mahogany desk, she froze. She wasn’t sure what was in front of her. But the sudden feeling of being dropped through the floor hit her and all the air left her lungs.

First, she saw the blood stained spot on the Indian rug, then her eyes followed the stain’s origin, and then she saw his face. It etched itself into her mind. Even though she was without air, a scream that could break every glass in all of London left her lips.

Soon their mansion was filled with police officers and doctors, or whatever they were. Y/N just sat in the library in her chair, with Christine glued to her side. Emptiness was all she felt. It had crawled into every corner of her body and mind. 

“WHERE IS SHE?! Where is my daughter!?!?!?!” Richard Y/L/N came storming through the doors. When he saw her, she burst into tears for the first time. 

“Father!!” 

She fell around his neck and he held her tight and close, so she knew that she was safe.

“Ahhem” 

A soft cough, but stern enough that it broke the embrace between father and daughter. As they turned around, she locked eyes with this blue eyed dark blond man. He stood in the doorway in a dark suit and tie. He looked scruffed and serious. Her tears stopped and she just looked at him. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but I’m Criminal Inspector Hiddleston, and going to be on this case.”

He walked towards Richard, who greeted him with a stern handshake.

“Oh hello, well I sure hope you find out what happened here and quickly! We don’t need a big scandal like this to ruin my daughter’s life” 

He was serious, and the detective looked at him in all seriousness, but once in a while during the conversation, he glanced over at the young woman in the silk robe with embroidered roses on it. She was quietly talking with her maid who held her hands tightly. She also glanced over at him, and once in a while their eyes locked together. 

  
_Was he going to solve this? Was he going to find out who did this to her beloved William? _The last thought hit her with a bang! Who did this? Who in the world would want to kill her husband?! It scared her and a chill went down her spine.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story is set in 1920s London, where Tom Hiddleston is put on the case of Y/N Chudwell’s husband murder. Will he solve it? Will she keep her social status? Or will they uncover something even bigger?

He was sitting at his desk in his office at the police station, looking at the crime scene photos from the Chudwell case. The coroner’s report showed that Lort Chudwell died around 4 am in the morning by a close range gunshot through his heart. 

_ At least he died quickly _ Tom thought to himself. 

As he was looking through the notes of the case, and sipping on his tea, he overheard some chatter outside his door. 

“Of course Inspector Hiddleston got that case. He is so pretentious and this will only bring him higher up on that pedestal of his! Hmpf!”

“Well maybe that flucy Lady Chudwell will help him loosen up… heard she is a real wild one..”

The three police officers talking, burst out in laughter.

Tom was used to this talk, but he did not like the way they talked about Lady Chudwell, so he placed himself in the door with the case folder in hand. 

“Ahm…!” His low voice broke the laughter and the three officers looked at him with their smiles fading.

“Inspector…” They said and nodded, returning to whatever they were doing before. Just as Tom was turning to return to his office, he saw somebody in the Superintendent’s office across the room. He stood there for a while, until Richard Y/L/N walked out as he shook Superintendent Johnson’s hand.

“I have my best man on it, sir, and it will be solved quickly, I promise you that”

Richard looked at Tom, and nodded slowly. After he left, Tom’s Superintendent called him into his office. 

“So Tom, as you just saw, Mr. Y/L/N was in here and talked about the case of Lord Chudwell’s death. Well, we need this to be solved fast, besides Mr. Y/L/N’s pressure, there is also the Duke who is putting a lot of heat on this. So what have you got so far?”

Tom felt annoyed by the people interfering with his work. If he could just solve this on his own terms and alone, it would be so much better. 

“Well sir, he was killed by a gun close range around 4 am. From the scene it appears that the killer went in and out of the door. No sign of break in or hurry to leave. He must have known that he would not be disturbed and known his way around the house.”

Johnson looked intently at Tom and nodded when he was finished.    
“How about the wife? Lady Chudwell, what did she have to say?”

“I haven't had the chance to talk to her yet. Her father whisked her away rather quickly, and she seemed in a state of shock at the moment. I only have a brief statement that the first responding officer took. 

He read from a piece of paper

_ “Lady Chudwell entered the office around 9 am, after a knock and no answer from her husband. She saw the bloodstain first and then the victim. She does not recall anything but that” _

“Well we need more than that Inspector. Go talk to her and the staff at the Chudwell’s”

Johnson said this as he lit a cigar. 

Tom had the urge to roll his eyes. Of course he was going to do that, he was not a rookie officer. But he just nodded and left. 

He knew that Lady Chudwell had more answers about her husband. 

He drove up to the gigantic mansion that stood in all its perfect glory. He parked the car and went to knock on the door. A butler type man answered the door in his crisp black and white suit. 

“Yes, how can I help you sir?” He said in a stiff tone

“I’m Inspector Hiddleston. I have some questions for Lady Chudwell about her husband’s murder”

The butler eyed the Inspector up and down, and with a stuck-up nose he let Tom enter. He guided him to a tea parlour.

“Lady Chudwell will be with you in a moment. Wait here”

While he waited, he looked around the room. Noticed all the little trinkets and very exotic looking items around the room. Above a big marble fireplace hung a giant portrait of Lady Chudwell. She was lying on a chaiselong wearing over-the-top pearl embroidered dress holding a massive ostrich feather fan.  _ Who has a painting like that of themselves? Jesus Christ! _ Tom thought this to himself while studying the painting.

“Wonderful isn’t it? Painted by a Parisian painter I met in Morocco” Her soft voice broke the silence. Tom turned around to find Lady Chudwell standing by a chair, wearing black silk dress with fur details at the sleeves, and quite a low cut neckline, that accentuated her elegant form. Her hair was styled in an updo resembling the modern short hairstyle. 

“Mr. Hiddleston right?” She stood proud and effortless, pointing him to a chair to sit in

“Yes, that is correct, Mrs. Chudwell”

“Lady Chudwell” She interrupted with a soft smile

“Of yes of course. Sorry, Lady Chudwell. I’m here because..”

She interrupted him again

“Do you want some tea, Inspector?”

Tom was a bit annoyed by the interruption and frowned, and even before he could answer, she had already called for her butler

“Albert, yes, I think we need some tea and bring some of those wonderful Turkish delights. I think the Inspector could use something exotic and sweet on this day” She flashed him an ever so charming smile, and the butler bowed as he left. 

“So you need to ask me some questions?”

Tom frowned again, and cleared his throat. 

“Ahm. Yes, if you don’t mind.” He took out his notepad and pen. 

“Well, I do actually, but I will agree to it anyway, since I want to find the man who murdered my beloved husband” She shifted in her seat and was noticeably uncomfortable about the situation. She was not used to this interfering with her life, and if she wanted eyes on her, it should be because of her outfits, not for pity or gossip. 

“Let’s get started then. When was the last time you saw your husband alive?”

Tom began, and of course before she could answer the tea and sweets were being served. Albert was about to pour the tea, when Y/N took over and sent him on his way. As she poured the hot tea, she looked at the Inspector.

“Hmm, let me think. Oh yes, the last time I saw William was at the ball we threw the night before. It was wonderful. We had the most delicious cheese from France, and a new type of champagne. It was quite the success!”

Tom took a sip of his tea before he scribbled on his pad. 

“But yes, William… hmm.. Oh yes I saw him chatting and mingling with our guests, and we danced together a couple of times. I think the last time I saw him was when he spoke with three gentlemen. It must have been somebody from his business, because I have never seen them before.”

Tom looked at his notes and then at her. She was taking a sip of her tea and was offering him some of the Turkish delights. 

“Here, you must try one, Inspector. They are absolutely divine!” 

He looked at the coated sweets, and held his hand up in decline. She shrugged and took one for herself. 

“Those three men, did you hear what they were talking about?”

“No, the music was kinda loud and I thought it was just boring business chat. He is so busy.. I mean.. Was so busy”

All of a sudden her perfect facade faded away for a bit, and she stared blankly into her teacup. 

“Lady Chudwell?”

She looked up at him with wet eyes. 

“Ah yes, more tea?” And just like that she was back to being the elegant hostess. 

Tom nodded and began another question.

“Do you have any idea who works at Lord Chudwell’s business?”

She shook her head. 

“Oh no, not really. I think his father, the Duke, does”

Tom noted every word and took a sip of his tea. 

“Do you know anybody who had reason to hurt your husband?”

“No, I certainly do not. He was a good man! Why anyone would want to hurt that sweet man is an utter mystery to me!”

Her voice was stern but cracked with every few words. The tears were almost spilling over the brim of her eyes. Tom handed her his handkerchief, which she accepted as she placed it softly in the corner of her eyes, trying to soak up any tears that may have spilled.

“I think I’m done for today, Mr. Hiddleston. I don’t have anymore to tell you. If you will excuse me, I have a funeral to plan”

Tom nodded and helped her up from her seat. Her hands were soft as rose petals and her scent hit his nose with a breeze of sweet notes. 

“Thank you for your time. Allow me to offer you my condolences.”

Y/N looked into his baby blue eyes, and wondered if this man could really help her. 

“Thank you, Inspector. Albert will show you out”

As Tom sat behind the wheel of his car, he processed the new information. Those three men must know something, and it was clear that an interview with the Duke was a necessity. Even though he saw the vulnerability in Lady Chudwell, he still believed her to be a spoiled socialite who didn’t have a clue about anything revolving her husband’s business. 

After the interview with the ginger blonde Inspector, Y/N felt exhausted and grief ached in her heart. She wandered around the library trying to find comfort in her books. But every time she sat down with a chosen book, she felt restless. Eyes wandering to the door of her late husband’s office. Gnawing on her cheek, she went back and forth in her mind whether or not to enter. Finally it became too much for her. She slowly turned the door handle and entered the dark office. She hadn’t been in there since she found him. A short flash of his face came to her mind, and she stopped in her tracks. After a few deep breaths she continued around the room. The carpet where he was lying had been removed by the police. Gently, she traced her fingers along the mahogany desk and looked at the papers and gold pen set placed on top. She sat down in the big chair behind the desk and took in the smell of William that had etched itself into the room.  _ Why did he have to die? Why William? Who did this to him? _ As the thoughts crawled around in her mind, a single tear fell on her cheek. 

She knew she had to be strong, she had a reputation to uphold and she knew her father wanted her to find a new husband sooner rather than later. Even though she had a title and money, she still did not have any kids to secure these things. Both sides of the family were not happy that she and William had not produced any kids. Y/N was not keen on kids, she loved the parties and having fun. Kids were just not something she needed in her life. But she knew that it was a must and almost a law in the Chudwell family. An heir is a must. So now she had no husband and no child to secure her place in the family or their money. 

She had always done what was expected of her and what her father wanted her to do. She thought she had hit the jackpot with William. A man she really liked, handsome, rich and with a title.  _ Why did he have to die?! _

As she sat there and let herself sink deeper and deeper in thoughts, she suddenly noticed something odd in the bookcase behind the desk.She frowned as she saw her favorite book of love poems standing between all the atlasses and books on import and export. She stood up and took it down. As she opened it, a small note fell out of the pages. Y/N picked up the note that had landed at her feet. The handwriting was that of her husband, and it said:

_ My love, if you have found this note, I might not be with you anymore. All I can say is trust nobody, not even family, and that you were my one true love. William _

She quickly closed the note and took the book with her, and hastily went to her room.  _ What did he mean trust nobody, not even family? _ She read the note over and over again. She had always learned that family was the only one you could trust. 


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story is set in 1920s London, where Tom Hiddleston is put on the case of Y/N Chudwell’s husband murder. Will he solve it? Will she keep her social status? Or will they uncover something even bigger?

Tom worked hard on the case over the next couple of days. He had come to the conclusion that it must have been something with Lord Chudwell’s import business that got him killed. The office and warehouse that belonged to the company provided not much intel on the matter, and the employees were tight lipped. He only found out that Chudwell was working on getting some goods from South Africa, but they had yet to arrive. Who his contacts down there were, was nowhere written, which he found very odd. 

So now he had arranged an interview with the Duke to find out more about the victim’s personality and business. 

As he pulled up in front of the castle, he noticed the Duke coming in wearing hunting gear. 

“Oh hello, you must be the Inspector” A large round man with little to no hair, greeted Tom with a stern handshake and serious look. 

“Yes, yes I am. Thank you for taking time to talk to me.”

“Ah yes. We must find who did this horrendous thing to my son. I will do anything, I mean ANYTHING to find his murderer!” 

Tom could see he was dead serious and the sorrow of losing his son was carved deep in his face. 

As they sat down in the parlor, the Duke offered him a glass of whiskey, which Tom declined respectfully, and they sat across from each other. 

“So Your Grace, what can you tell me about your son?” Tom asked as he pulled out his notepad. 

As the Duke went on and on about how wonderful and intelligent his beloved son was, he walked around the room with his whiskey filled glass. 

“He was always ready to learn, and he picked up quickly on the small details that made everything just perfect. Ahh yes, he was going to be a perfect Duke one day” The man stopped and looked sadly out the window as he swirled the brown liquid in his glass, before taking a sip.

“How about his business? Did he have a good handle on that?” The Inspector asked after a few seconds of silence. 

The question pulled the Duke out of his thoughts and he turned to face Tom. 

“Yes yes. Very good. I didn’t understand it at first, but he knew what he was doing. He even got his lazy cousin involved. He was such a good son!”

“What’s the name of his cousin?” 

“It’s Jonathan. We took him in at a young age and they grew up like brothers. His mother was not able to take care of him, so we did what had to be done.” With another sip, he leaned back in the black leather chair. 

“You mentioned he was lazy? How so?”

“Ah yes, you see, Jonathan was not cut from the same cloth as William. He always took the easy way out and never really tried to learn a trade or be a scholar. So when William brought him into his business, I thought it would help Jonathan learn the values of hard work”

After a couple more questions, Tom thanked the Duke for his time and answers. 

“Be sure to find the man who did this. And quickly. We don’t need a scandal of this magnitude to ruin our name” The big man said to Tom with a stern handshake. Tom slowly nodded and left.

_ This cousin, he must know something - and who were the three men seen talking to Lord Chudwell? _

“Hiddleston, get in my office, would you?!” It was more of a command than a question. Tom went to Johnson’s office with the case file.

“How are things moving along? Any closer to finding the murderer?”

“Well it’s not that easy, we have no murder weapon and no real clues, since not one servant at the Chudwell’s saw or heard anything. His employes at the import company know nothing about anything or at least they are not talking about it. But the wife did see three men talking to the victim the night before. But again no idea who they were, since she doesn’t know who works at his company. The only person I have left to talk to is this cousin Jonathan, who apparently worked with the victim. I hope he can tell me something. Otherwise it does not look good sir.”

With each passing statement from Tom, the Superintendent’s frown got bigger and deeper. 

“Hmmf.. that’s not good Tom. We need this to be solved quickly. Are you sure the wife is clean? She might have wanted an inheritance or maybe she found out about an affair or something” The need for a quick resolve was imminent in his voice. 

“I really doubt it, sir. I don’t think she is the type. I think she spends her time prancing around and spending money. Not killing or spying on her husband - no, my guess is on the cousin, and hopefully he can tell us more”

Johnson sighed, and dismissed the Inspector with the ever important message  _ solve this quickly! _

Y/N was already tired of the black on black wardrobe, but it was custom and she didn’t want to give the visiting guests a heart attack wearing bright colours and feathers. 

She knew most of the visits were not to comfort her or show their condolences. They wanted to take a peek at the crime scene. Unlucky for them, they were all entertained in the tea parlour and away from the office. As she sat there with Madame Crook and Lady Boswick, her mind wandered off as the two ladies gossiped about something rather dull. She had mastered saying yes and uh and ah at the right time, while she paid no attention. 

Her mind went to the funeral that was being held tomorrow and how her future was going to be. 

Oh how she damned the turn of events that had screwed up her life. She also thought about William’s warning. She became almost nauseas with all of this pressure. What was she supposed to do with William’s note. 

_ Inspector Hiddleston _ . 

She chewed on her cheek as she thought about the tall Inspector. He was rather handsome, but not in the clean cut preppy style she usually liked. There was something about his eyes, those baby blue eyes. 

The next day at the funeral she wore a knee length black embroidered dress with a veil over her hat, but on her lips was a sharp red colour. William loved red lipstick on her, and therefore she had decided to wear it. She knew people would disapprove, but she did not care, because it was for him and she yearned for some colour.

The service was wonderful and elegant. Everybody there agreed on that, and how beautiful she wore her grief (besides the horrid red lipstick). Back at the mansion, people offered her their condolences, and then went back to gossip in the corners. She really didn’t care. She felt hopeless and lost. What was she supposed to do now? Normally she loved being the hostess and chatting and mingle among her guests. But this, this was depressing. And the thought of her unknown future stressed her too much for her liking.

As she chatted with an old aunt of William’s, she saw a small figure lurking in the shadows. She knew who it was even before she walked over to him. 

“Why are you hiding in the shadows, Jonathan?” 

A man with really blond slick back hair and a tight, small mouth, looked a bit shocked at Y/N. 

“What? I’m not hiding! And hello to you too!” He said in a sharp high strung voice. 

Y/N always thought Jonathan was a peculiar man, but accepted him, since he was like a brother to William. She noticed small drops of sweat on his upper lip, and his flickering eye. 

“Are you nervous or something?” She asked with her head tilted. 

“No, no… I’m just.. You know… not really good at these things. Never know what to say.” He paused and looked her in the eye. 

“I truly am sorry for your loss. He didn’t deserve something like that” 

The sincerity in his voice was heartbreaking. Y/N had forgotten for a moment that he had lost William too. 

She took his hands in hers and smiled softly at him. 

“I’m sorry for your loss too, Jonathan.”

They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment, and she saw the tears crawling over the brim of his eyes. 

“I’m so sorry, I have to go”

He left quickly and quietly through the room, without anybody paying attention besides Y/N. 

_ Poor guy, he is heartbroken. _

Just as he had left, she turned around and saw straight into those baby blue. Even though he was across the room by the front door, she locked eyes with him. It only took him a few steps before he stood in front of her.

“I’m so sorry for your loss, Lady Chudwell”

Tom shook her hand as his kind eyes lingered on hers.

“Inspector, thank you. You didn’t have to come” The feel of a tiny blush crawled upon her cheek, and it caught her off guard. 

“Well, I wanted to give you my condolences in a proper manner.”

“That’s very kind of you, Inspector.” She fidgeted gently with her pearls.

“I must admit I am also here for a favour…” He looked a bit guilty about using this day for a police matter. 

“Oh? What can I help you with?” Lady Chudwell was not surprised. The Inspector looked like a man who never stopped working. 

“I need to talk to Lord Chudwell’s cousin. A Mr. Jonathan Abernathy. We can’t seem to locate him and he seems vital to our investigation. I was hoping to find him here today actually. Do you have any idea where he may be?”

Y/N was surprised by this. Was this why Jonathan was so nervous and sneaking around? Suddenly it clicked! Could he be the one William warned about in his note?

She knew she had to share the note with Mr. Hiddleston. 

“I might be able to help you, but can we talk later? I still have some guests to attend to, so if you don’t mind waiting, Inspector” She had clearly taken on her hostess role again, and knew she had obligations to fulfil. Tom agreed and placed himself in a corner with a glass of whiskey. 

He studied her as she gracefully went around the room, chatting and greeting people. She looked quite beautiful even though she was grieving her husband. Soon the guests left and only Y/N and the Inspector were left in the tea parlour. He took in her movements as she slowly walked over to him. 

“Thank you for waiting, Inspector. Let us go talk in the library. It’s a bit more private.” He nodded in agreement.

Inside the library, Y/N turned to Tom, and guided him to sit in the chesterfield chair. She pulled a small leatherbound book from the wooden bookcase. Out of it she took a small note, and went to sit in front of the Inspector. 

“I found this note a couple of days ago in William’s office. It’s addressed to me and was hidden in my favorite book of love poems. I didn’t know what he meant by it, but now I’m scared he might be referring to Jonathan.” 

She paused and passed the note to Tom, and then continued.

“You see, Jonathan was here today. Actually he left just as you arrived. He seemed nervous and looked like he was hiding from somebody. Oh, it’s all so confusing”

She held her hand to her temple and had confusion written all over her face.

Tom looked at her as she explained and read the note a couple of times. He quickly connected some dots, as Lady Chudwell must have. 

“Thank you for showing this to me. Can you tell me more about Mr. Abernathy and his relationship with your husband? Tom folded his hands and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. 

Y/N sighed and began fidgeting with her hands at the thought of Jonathan being behind William’s murder. Tom saw this and calmly placed a hand on hers, and gave her a reassuring look, which gave her the courage to continue.

“Well, they grew up together, and are like brothers. I always found him quite odd, but William adored him, so I spoke nothing of my opinion. William thought working in the company would do him good, as Jonathan has a tendency to… how would you say.. Get with the wrong kind of people and be a bit lazy.” 

She began gnawing on her cheek, he noticed her little nervous habit, and found it quite adorable. 

“Do you know what kind of people they were?” The Inspector wondered

“Oh no.. I only know it because I heard William and his father once talk about it over the phone…”  _ the phone.. _ That word rang a bell in Y/N’s head. Didn’t she overhear William talking with Jonathan a while ago, and it sounded rather heated? Tom could see that the young woman in front of him was pondering over something.

“Lady Chudwell…?”

Her big Y/C/E eyes looked at him

“I suddenly remembered something. It was a while back, but I overheard my husband talking on the phone with someone. It was rather heated, and I do believe he mentioned something about some pelts and.. Yes, Jonathan’s name. Do you think that means anything?”

She looked at him with plea in her eyes, she truly hoped the man in front of her would help her understand all this mess. 

Tom took the information in and tried to process this. 

_ The note left for Lady Chudwell indicates that he knew something was going to happen. Did it have something to do with the South Africa trade, and was Jonathan the reason for Lord Chudwell’s fear? _

“I think it definitely means something and has a connection with your husband’s death. Do you mind if I take this note with me to the station? It is evidence”

She looked at the note in his strong hands, and felt her heart ache. It was the last thing left from William. She chewed on her cheek, but slightly nodded.

“Please Mr. Hiddleston, find out who did this to my husband!”

She took his hands in hers, as he stood up and looked down at her. He could tell she was in utter distress over the entire situation. They exchanged a gaze that ignited something in both of them. As he held her gaze he answered.

“I will do everything in my power to find the murderer”

*KNOCK KNOCK*

“Lady Chudwell?” Y/N’s butler’s voice broke the tension and their stare. Tom quickly looked to the door, and released Y/N’s hands. 

“Ahh… Yes Albert?” She fluttered her eyelashes as she still looked at the tall Inspector. 

The butler entered slowly, and upon the sight of the rather intimate feeling between the two, he straightened his back even more than usual. 

“Oh, well, I wanted to know if I should serve supper in the dining room? And should I set a plate for the Inspector?”

Tom cleared his throat “Ahm, no, I’m leaving now. But thank you, Lady Chudwell. I will be in touch as soon as I know something”

Y/N nodded in agreement, and looked at her butler

“Just set up a small plate for me, if you don’t mind Albert. My appetite is not present at the moment.”

Albert nodded and left quietly. 

“I will be off now, Lady Chudwell. Goodbye for now” He leaned down and softly kissed the back of her hand. It was chaste and small, but it still sent warmth and comfort throughout her body. It was the first time ever since William’s murder she felt something other than despair, and she couldn’t help that a small smile found its way to her lips.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story is set in 1920s London, where Tom Hiddleston is put on the case of Y/N Chudwell’s husband murder. Will he solve it? Will she keep her social status? Or will they uncover something even bigger?

Y/N was wandering the halls aimlessly and bored. If it were up to her, she would call her friends and arrange a get together at the jazz bar they used to hang out at. But she knew she couldn’t. It wouldn’t be proper manner and  etiquette. She felt like she was in limbo of some sorts. Not being able to be her fun self, but also wanting to solve William’s murder. 

Christine found her Lady in the tea parlour, and saw the sadness in her eyes. 

“My Lady?”

Y/N turned with a blank expression on her face.

“Yes, Christine?”

“I was wondering if a walk in the park might do some good? Some fresh air, and away from the house”

A sincere smile warmed up the Lady’s face.

“That is an excellent idea Christine. I must get ready at once!” The thought of getting ready for an outing spread joy through her body. Christine smiled and was happy to see a glimpse of the Lady’s old self.

Y/N Chudwell decided on a black (of course) knee length coat with thick fur trimming on the sleeves, the collar and on the hem. 

She felt, in spite of the lack of colour, a bit more like her old self. She yearned for having glamour in her life again. All this stress and sadness truly did not suit her, and only reminded her that she was far from her old ways these days. 

Christine and Lady Chudwell were walking in the park amongst the wonderful golden and amber coloured fall trees. She greeted people along the way, and she knew some did not condone her being out and about this soon after her husband’s death. But she did not care. She needed the fresh air and to get out of the house. 

They soon found a little bench nestled between two trees, where they sat down and rested for a moment. 

“Ahh.. this is nice. Thank you, Christine!”

Y/N took her maid’s hand in hers and looked her in the eye. She gave her a genuine smile, letting her know she was thankful for their friendship.

“Oh don’t mention it, my Lady”

A little moment later Christine noticed a man standing at a distance from them, staring at them from afar. He was rather tall and broad build, and wearing a hat, so she couldn’t make out his face. At first she thought nothing of it, but after a couple of minutes she was getting a tad anxious about him.

“Ahem, my lady?”

Y/N looked at the maid with a small smile. 

“Yes, Christine?”

Christine leaned in towards Y/N and whispered in her ear.

“I think there is a man spying on us”

In a instant Y/N tensed and slowly turned and gave a quick look over her shoulder. She saw the man, but as soon as she did, he walked hastily away. The sight of him made her skin crawl and goosebumps covered her skin. But she knew she couldn’t show this, so she pulled herself together, and gave Christine a little smile.

“Oh, I don’t think he was. Let’s go home”

Christine knew right away that Lady Chudwell was just brushing it off, but was deep down scared. 

Later that night Y/N went to the library. She needed to be alone, and calm down after the sight of the mysterious man in the park.  _ Who was he? Why was he watching you? _ Y/N sat in her lounge chair and chewed on her cheek while she pondered over the whole situation. As she sat there, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a small light. The light came from the door to William’s office. It stood open just a sliver, and she knew something was wrong. Normally she would call for help, and especially since the last time she had an odd feeling about the office, she had found William dead inside. But something in her made her stand up and go to the room without a second thought. She slowly opened the door as she peeked in. At first sight she saw nothing out of the ordinary, so she went in. Slowly her eyes studied the details of the room, and then she saw it. A landscape painting behind William’s desk was swung open, and behind it a small vault was also open. Y/N knew that the safe held some important papers of William’s, but who else knew? And how did they get it open without a key? All these questions filled her mind as she studied the empty vault. 

*Ring* *Ring* 

A loud ringtone woke up Inspector Hiddleston from his sleep over his desk. He jumped up resulting in papers flying everywhere in his office. He was pulling another all nighter at the station, working on the Chudwell case. 

*Ring* *Ring*

He came to himself and quickly answered the phone, and a gravelly version of his voice came out.

“Hello?...”

“Uhm, Inspector Hiddleston?” A soft feminine voice came through, and instantly filled Tom with warmth and he knew who was on the other end.

“Yes, yes.. Lady Chudwell?”

“Oh yes, it’s me. Did I interrupt something, Inspector?”

“No, no… what can I help you with tonight?”

“Well, you said I could call if I needed some help.. And I think I do”

Tom could hear the fear in her voice, despite her doing her best to hide it behind her formality. 

“Of course, what do you need?”

“Actually, someone has broken into William’s hidden safe in his office. I think it’s a police matter. Should it wait till tomorrow or?”

“If you don’t mind, I would like to come over right away. Is that okay with you, Lady Chudwell?”

“Yes, yes, Please come by. I’m awake anyway.”

As she hung up the phone, a small bundle of butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She gave her look a once over, and instantly decided on a wardrobe change.

She stood cascaded in the dim light of the room and the moonlight from outside. Albert showed the Inspector to the library, and as soon as Tom saw her, he froze in his footsteps. 

Over her long, soft, pink silk nightgown, she wore a black feather trimmed robe that hugged her curves ever so slightly. Her hair was down in soft curls, and some small finger waves framed her face. 

“Oh hello Inspector, so nice of you to come at this hour”

Tom just stood there for a minute, taking in the sight in front of him, but after he locked eyes with her, he snapped out of his trance. 

“Ah yes, well… of course Lady Chudwell. It sounded to be a bit of an urgent matter. You mentioned a break-in?”

“Yes, in the office, follow me…”

She slowly and elegantly walked towards the door to the office. Tom couldn’t stop glaring at her and the way she moved. He had never seen a woman like her before, she was so elegant and beautiful. 

He suddenly found himself in the office in front of a small safe, with a painting swung open in front of it. 

“So this was William’s safe. He kept a lot of important papers in there, but it’s all gone now. It was only the two of us who knew the code and that the safe was even there”

Tom could hear the concern in her voice, and studied the vault intensely. There was no trace of a break-in and everything seemed intact, except the lack of content. He went around the room trying to look for clues or evidence of a break in. By the window he pulled back the curtains and saw the window being open just a sliver. At the handle, a small piece of fabric was snagged on it. The Inspector took the fabric and saw it was made from wool in a light brown colour. But other than that, there was no evidence of the intruder. He turned to Lady Chudwell who stood by the door, wrapping her arms around her waist and chewing on her cheek. 

“Lady Chudwell, are you alright?” Tom went to her with worry in his eyes and voice. 

As tears threatened to fall over the brim of her eyes, she looked up at him, and felt a small shudder going through her body. He saw her shiver and the goosebumps on her skin, and he automatically wrapped his arms around her, to warm her and comfort her. As she felt his strong arms around her, she melted into his touch, and as their eyes locked together, the world around them melted away.

As they stood there, wishing the moment would last longer, Y/N looked at the Inspector and felt something she had never felt before. 

“Lady Chudwell?”

“It’s all just.. Just too much. Who is doing this?” The few tears that landed on the edge of her jawline, glistened in the dim light. Tom softly wiped them away.

“I don’t know.. Yet. But I promise you I will find out. We will find out together.”

The sudden realisation of their position, made Tom step away and clear his throat. Lady Chudwell quickly dried her eyes and fell back into her role. 

“Well.. if there is nothing else, I will go back to the station and write a rapport on the break-in.”

Y/N nodded and just as he turned to leave, she remembered something, and instinctively grabbed his arm.

“Wait, Inspector…”

He turned around hastily with a serious but still gentle look in his eyes.

“Yes?”

“There was a man…” She suddenly remembered the strange man in the park.

“A man?”

“Yes, in the park earlier today. Christine and I went for a stroll, and as we sat on a bench, Christine noticed this man staring at us. I acted as if it were nothing, so she wouldn’t be concerned. But he was indeed watching us.”

The Inspector took the information in all seriousness. 

“Did you by any chance recognize him?”

“No, he wore a hat so I couldn’t make out his face, but he was rather tall. And well dressed. I recognize fine clothes anywhere” She stated as a matter of fact.

“Well, please be careful, Lady Chudwell. And from now on, please call if anything happens, big or small.”

Without knowing they had closed the space between them and were so close to each other that with little to no effort their lips could touch. 

Again this feeling surrounded Y/N and she didn’t know what to do, except keep on looking into his blue eyes. 

Abruptly the Inspector said his goodbyes and left. Lady Chudwell felt weak in her knees as his scent still lingered in the air. _ What was that feeling? _

As Tom returned to his office, his mind ran crazy with thoughts of what had just happened. Who had broken into the safe? Who was the mystery man in the park following Lady Chudwell? But mostly his mind was clouded with her. Her eyes, her scent, her everything. The way she looked in that robe, how she felt in his arm. He was intoxicated by her, even though she was a spoiled woman who had no idea how the world worked. He could see through that and see the terrified girl who was good to the core. He splashed cold water in his face and ran his hands through his hair.  _ What was that feeling? _


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story is set in 1920s London, where Tom Hiddleston is put on the case of Y/N Chudwell’s husband murder. Will he solve it? Will she keep her social status? Or will they uncover something even bigger?

The small piece of fabric twirled around in his hand, as he read the note from Lord Chudwell over and over. “Don’t trust anyone…” Who was he talking about? The cousin? And who broke into the safe? These thoughts roamed his mind as he sat in his office.

“HIDDLESTON!” a loud voice came from outside of his door, and pulled him back to reality. The superintendent came barging in, with a large frown on his face. 

“Yes sir?” Tom said rather calmly, he could not be bothered by his boss’ outburst.

“Have you solved it yet? Have you got anything? Anything AT ALL?”

Johnson stood fuming over Tom’s desk, both hands tightly gripping the edge of the table. 

“Well sir, there was a break in to the Chudwell hidden safe, and I found this small piece of fabric as a clue. I am working on locating the cousin. I’m going to try my luck again at the import business”

As the words resonated in the superintendent’s head, he began calming down. 

“Ah I see. So you got a plan. Good, good. I’m sorry Tom. I have had the Duke and Richard Y/L/N on the phone all morning. They don’t like that it is taking so long.”

“I know Johnson, but these cases take time especially when there is so little evidence.”

His boss nodded in agreement, and gave out a small huff.

“Well carry on Hiddleston. And for the love of god, find something tangible soon.” 

Tom gave a small nod as Johnson left his office.

A little later Tom entered the office in William’s import business warehouse. It was placed on the upper floor, with 360 degrees windows overlooking the floor of the warehouse. On the back wall a massive bookcase filled with books and maps, and in front a rather large desk. Under a few of the windows, a couple of file cabinets were placed. Tom took off his fedora and long coat, placing it on a chair in the corner.  _ No time like the present _ he thought to himself, and began looking through everything. Sure there had been a couple of police officers by before to search, but they didn’t know the case or what to really look for. After a couple of hours going over almost every single paper and list, he almost gave up.  _ There is nothing here!! _ The frustration became too much and as he sat down in the chair behind the desk with every drawer pulled out, he banged his hand in top of the desk. 

*Flunk*

A small sound came from underneath the table, and the Inspector looked up in confusion by the sound, and looked for its origin. Under a large drawer, a small hidden compartment had come undone and revealed something which stuck out. He crawled under the desk and with a bit of a wiggle, he managed to get a piece of paper out. 

_ Concerning Import of 100 pelts of exotic animals: _

_ Dear Lord William,  _

_ If you want the pelts you ordered, you have 5 days to send additional 10,000 pounds. _

_ If not, there will be consequences! Just ask your cousin! _

_ /B _

As the Inspector read the letter, he heard a sound coming from the door, and as he was still under the desk, he slowly turned to see who came in. 

A rather small blond man stood in the doorway, looking confused by the state of the office. 

_ Jonathan _ \- Tom recognized him from pictures he had been shown. 

“What the… “ Jonathan barely got to finish his sentence, as Tom jumped out from under the desk.

“Mr. Abernathy, we have been looking for you”

Jonathan’s eyes became bigger than the moon and despite being flabbergasted he turned to run out of the door. 

“STOP!” Tom yelled as he ran in pursuit of him. 

Jonathan ran down the stairs and through the isles of crates and boxes, while looking over his shoulder. The Inspector was right on his tail and jumped over the boxes the suspect tipped over as a hindrance. But despite Jonathan’s efforts to run away, Tom caught up with him, as Jonathan stumbled over a broomstick lying on the floor. 

The blond man waved his arms in front of his face while crying out - “Don’t hurt me, Don’t hurt me! I’m innocent!”

“Get up!” The Inspector grabbed the man’s bicep and pulled him up from the ground. 

“I’m not going to hurt you Mr. Abernathy!” He said with a stern voice while giving the little man a pitiful look. 

“Oh… hey, how do you know my name?” Jonathan finally found his grounding and brushed himself off.

“I’m Criminal Inspector Hiddleston, and I have been looking for you for a while. I need to ask you some questions about the murder of Lord Chudwell.”

Jonathan sighed in both relief and in surrender. 

In the small interrogation room, Tom wandered around the small blond man sitting in the chair by the table, before he sat down in front of him.

“So Mr. Abernathy, why have you been hiding?”

Jonathan looked at the Inspector with a nervous glance, and swallowed down.

“Ehm… you see.. I… I didn’t do it. You’ve got to believe me, Sir!”

He stumbled over his words and his eyes flickered around the room.

“Did what?” Tom said with a dry low voice.

“Kill him.. .Kill William. I didn’t do it!” Jonathan began biting his nails and bounce his legs. 

“Why are you so nervous Mr. Abernathy?” 

“I’m.. well.. Nothing.. No, nothing” 

It seemed as if he was about to tell something, but held back, which Tom instantly picked up on. 

“Alright Mr. Abernathy, since you can hardly muster a coherent sentence, I will help you along. You and the victim were cousins and business partners. You have also been known for getting with the wrong type of people, and then there is the note…”

With each word coming from the Inspector, Jonathan became more and more worried, but at the mention of a note, he froze. 

“Wh.. What note?” He stuttered.

Tom raised an eyebrow, knowing he had the suspect’s attention. 

“Let’s just say that William might have given a warning about family. Seems to point at one person right now. Do you understand why you are here Mr. Abernathy?”

Tom was now standing up, hands placed firmly on the table, leaning slightly towards the suspect on the other side. Jonathan swallowed down again and with big scared eyes looked at the intimidating Inspector.

“Eh.. ye.. Yes I do. But I promise it wasn’t me! I love William.. I mean.. Loved… I loved him like a brother. He was never mean to me or looked down on me. We were equals in his eyes. Nobody else thought that.”

As he gave his statement, Jonathan slumped over and began crying into his hands. 

Tom felt a mix of pity and sympathy for the man. So he straightened up and began walking around the room.

“So.. If you didn’t do it, then where were you on the night in question?”

Jonathan looked up at the Inspector, with a glimmer of hope. 

“Well.. I was at a pub down at Villiers Street.. “ He said with red colour rising in his cheeks. 

“Were you alone, or can somebody verify your whereabouts?” 

A few sweat droplets appeared on Jonathan’s forehead.

“Aha.. yes. I was at the pub called The Swan and Footman. I’m a regular there and that night… I spend it with a woman.. A woman of the evening… “

Tom tried not to roll his eyes at the cliché of a man in front of him. 

“Does she have a name?” The Inspector asked dryly.

Jonathan’s face was now completely red.

“Yes.. Scarlet.” The name came as a whisper from the blond man.

Tom just nodded and wrote everything down. 

“I will look into this, and see if I can verify your alibi. But until then you are staying in the detention cell.”

Jonathan’s eyes were filled with both relief and worry at the same time.

“Sir, please.. If I may.. Can I ask you something?”

“Sure..” Tom paused and looked at the suspect with a slight frown.

“Please keep quiet that I’m here. Just.. please?” 

Despite thinking it was an odd request, Tom agreed. He couldn’t help feeling sorry for the young man. 

After the interview Tom sat in his office looking over everything on the case, trying to make sense of it all, now with the new evidence and statement.  _ If Mr. Abernathy had an alibi, then who did it? _

A light knock on his door tore him from his thoughts, and as he looked up to see who it was, all air was knocked out of him. 

There she stood. Wearing a black velvet coat with a large fur collar, and a black turban with a diamond brooch on. But it was her eyes he saw first. The Y/C/E that looked so lost, but still showed her strength. A small smile etched itself on her face and he smiled back at her

“Lady Chudwell, what are you doing here?” Tom quickly got up from his desk and greeted her with a chaste kiss on her hand. As he showed her to a chair, he saw every officer in the station glaring at the goddess-like woman in his office. He quickly closed the door behind them.

“Well you see, Inspector…” She began as she sat down in the chair. She couldn’t help study his office, a large bookcase took over one wall, filled to the brim with books. It was more neat than she would have expected. The only thing that looked out of order was his desk. What she could only imagine to be her husband’s casefile was spread out on the desk.

Tom hastily found his place behind his desk. She then continued.

“.. I felt so bad about bringing you out to our house so late, and wanted to apologize in person”

He smiled as he looked down. She played that role to perfection, the eternally graceful and elegant wife always doing what was expected and needed to be done. 

“Don’t mention it, Lady Chudwell. It was a police matter, and I am a police officer.” He said smiling at her. She couldn’t help blushing at his smile.

“But still…” She looked down at her purse in her hands. 

A small silence fell over them, and their eyes locked again. 

“Hiddleston, how is th… Uh, sorry didn’t know you had a visitor” Johnson had barged in, interrupting the moment, but stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the person in the chair. Y/N turned around and gave him a small smile as she stood up from the chair. 

“Uh, I’m so sorry Ms?” Johnson held out his hand for Y/N. She gently took it as she curtsied 

“Lady Chudwell, nice to meet you…?” She gave him an questioning look

“Lady Chudwell.. Oh my. So nice to meet you...I’m Superintendent Johnson” As he said his title, Johnson straightened his back. Tom couldn’t help but laugh internally at his boss’ behavior towards the woman in front of him. Y/N took it all in good grace, and nodded

“Ah, Superintendent, nice to meet you too. Though I wish the circumstances could have been different.”

“Yes, yes of course. Please let me know, if there is anything I can do for you?” He said with a smile as he kissed the back of her hand. 

“You can find my husband’s killer.” The words cut through the awkwardness of the moment and made Johnson flurried as he looked between his Inspector and the gorgeous woman in front of him. 

“I am, we are.. I mean. Hiddleston is our best man, and he is doing everything he can” Nodding eagerly towards the tall Inspector. Y/N slowly looked at Tom and gave him a small smile.

“I know, and I was just saying how thankful I am that he is working the case. I’m sorry gentlemen, but I must leave now. Have a good day” As she turned to leave, Tom was beside her in a instant, showing her to the door. Just before she left, she turned to look at him again

“Thank you Inspector” 

A small gentle kiss was placed on his cheek. Tom could only nod as she left. The kiss. The kiss from her soft velvet lips lingered on his cheek, as the warmth from it soaked into his pores and became a part of him. He never wanted to let the feeling go, but still yearned for more. For a few moments he stood there looking after her as she drove of, before returning to his office.

“WOW! What a woman!” Johnson proclaimed as he slumped down in the chair Lady Chudwell had just been sitting in. Tom just shook his head as he went to his chair. The flabbergasted Superintendent looked lazily at Tom.

“So, what did you get from that puny man earlier?” 

Tom told his boss everything that Jonathan had said and showed him the letter from the hidden compartment from the desk. 

“So tomorrow I’m heading down to the pub to confirm his alibi or debunk it.”

“Be careful down there, Villiers is a bad neighbourhood.” Johnson warned before leaving Tom’s office. 

As Y/N sat in the back of her car as Albert drove her home, her mind was filled with the Inspector. His eyes, his scent and his touch. Oh his touch. When he touched her, even the slightest, she could feel warmth run through her body. While deep in her thoughts about the handsome Inspector, she didn’t notice the black car following her. 


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story is set in 1920s London, where Tom Hiddleston is put on the case of Y/N Chudwell’s husband murder. Will he solve it? Will she keep her social status? Or will they uncover something even bigger?

While Tom went over the casefile, he couldn’t keep her out of his mind. Every now and again her delicate features crossed his mind and he stopped what he was doing at the moment and began daydreaming. After a few minutes he would resume his work but still with a smile on his lips. 

Jonathan’s alibi needed to be checked and there was only one way he could do that; go to Villiers. 

As the Inspector walked through the street and looked around, he knew instantly why this was the worst street in London. Homeless people sleeping under the arches and every few meters women of the night stood waiting, even boys too. The air was filled with sounds and smells of the street’s inhabitants and after searching for a while, he found the pub that Jonathan had mentioned.

As he entered the smell of beer, whiskey and smoke hit his nose, the air was dense with chatting, yelling and laughing. He looked around, and a few men from the corners of the bar eyed him. He knew he stood out like a sore thumb, and he reeked of police, but he didn’t want to hide it. He wanted them to know he was there. Tom approached the barkeep, who was cleaning a glass with a towel. 

“Excuse me sir?” He asked politely. But no response. 

“I need to talk to a lady who might be here…” Tom made sure the question was laced with undertones of nerves and caution - He knew that if he approached this correctly he would seem like a copper who was looking for some entertainment for himself and not one looking for answers. It apparently worked as the barkeep stopped cleaning his glass and hunched over the bar.Tom also noted that the people who had eyed him since he entered were more relaxed, since they overheard the question. 

“What kind of lady?” asked the barkeep, who sported a thick handlebar mustache and wore a dark brown bowler. 

“Well.. ahem.. Heard of a lady called Scarlet.. She was recommended to me..” 

The Inspector played the character of the shy, bashful copper perfectly. He fiddled with his gloves and managed to make his cheeks blush. 

“Ha! Yeah… I know Scarlet.. Sure you can handle a woman like her?... Hmm.. you are quite the tall fella.. “ 

The barkeep eyed the Inspector up and down, and with a smug look he continued.

“Go to the table by the stairs, and she will be with you in 10.” 

He directed Tom with his thumb over his shoulder to show him the small table with a single chair, nestled by a staircase. 

“Oh.. thanks.. Can I get a glass of whiskey?”

With another smirk the barkeep served him his whiskey, and as Tom was reaching for it, he leaned over and whispered in the barkeep’s ear 

“I hope I can trust you not to mention to anyone that I was here” 

with the last words, the Inspector slid over 20£ over to the man behind the bar, who raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly. 

Tom sat at the table and drank his whiskey. He hated to drink on the job, but he needed to look the part of a copper trying to stay low while visiting a lady of the night. 

Soon laughter was heard and among the male voices, a loud lady’s voice broke the room. 

“Oh boys.. You are too much! I’m not sure you can handle all this woman!” 

More laughter and then Tom saw her. Wearing a black embroidered dress that was see-through in all the right places, a large feather boa around her arms and visible girdles holding up her black stockings, a woman with big voluptuous curves swung her hips around the tables and over to the bar. Red lipstick graced her lips and her hair was red as fire in a short haircut with a pearl headband across her bangs. As she talked to the barkeep her piercing green eyes looked over to the Inspector in the corner. The inspector had to admit she was beautiful, but more because of her attitude and confidence. He saw every man looking at her, and she enjoyed it. Soon he saw her walk across the room towards him with an extra sway of her big hips. Inspector Hiddleston soon fell back into character and as she stood in front of him, he got up and gulped. 

“Hello there fella.. So I hear a handsome man like you were asking for a little girl like me.. I must say I’m flattered.” 

Every word oozed sex and lust, and he thought how good she was at her job. Tom barely nodded and took his hat in his hand.

“... So, Uhmm.. “

“Oh honey, don’t worry.. I will be gentle with you. I always am when it’s your first time here” She winked and Tom made himself blush again. 

They walked up the stairs and he followed her down a corridor with a lot of doors. He could hear explicit sounds and moans coming from the other rooms. As she opened the door, he entered slowly and turned around as she closed it.

“So… who are ya, and what do you want?” 

Her sexy voice was gone and soon a thick Scottish accent replaced it. She pulled out a cigarette from her stocking and quickly lit it as she walked towards the Inspector.

He was taken aback a little by her change but couldn’t help but be a bit amused. 

“You are good… very good” He said.

“Thanks love.. You too.. You had the fools down there fooled, but love.. This ain’t my first rodeo with a copper… and you ain’t here for a spanking.. What are ya here for?”

She sat on her bed and crossed her legs as she blew out smoke and squinted her eyes at the tall police officer in front of her.

“My name is Tom Hiddleston, and I’m an Inspector. I am investigating a murder case and need to check an alibi. Something you might be able to help me with”

He stood a few feet from her and looked her right in the eyes as he spoke, something that apparently told her that he was serious about the ordeal. 

A big drag of her cigarette and she leaned back on her elbows on the bed as she blew out the large puff of smoke. 

“Well… Inspector.. I’m all yours for the next 30 minutes” 

She smiled at him.

Tom sat down on a chair that he had pulled to the edge of the bed. 

“Do you know a man named Jonathan? Jonathan Abernathy?”

She quickly sat up and looked for the first time with true sincerity at Tom. 

“Jonny? Is he okay?” 

He could hear the concern in her voice.

“Yes, for now at least. He told me he was with you on the night of the aforementioned murder… Can you confirm or deny this?” 

The Inspector looked carefully at the woman’s face as she gave her answer; that she was indeed with him on the night in question. He could tell that this was the truth, it was so clearly written on her face that she liked Jonathan, might even say loved him.

“Oh Inspector.. What has my Jonny got himself into now?” 

She took his hands in hers while she looked at him with such concern that he couldn’t help but feel sorry for her. 

He then proceeded to tell her where he was and what had happened, but left out the names. “It’s his cousin, William, isn’t it? I told him to be careful.” 

The redhead was now wandering around her room, and soon she sat down in front of her vanity and took off her pearl headband and looked at the Inspector through the mirror.

“Careful with what?” 

Tom asked as he took a step towards her. She swirled around in her seat as she looked up at him. 

“He did something so stupid… so sooo stupid.” 

She took a breath as Tom sat beside her. 

“We are in love. I know it’s silly, but I love him. My little Jonny! He wants me to get out of this life, but… but I can’t. I have a large debt and I’m stuck here till they say I can leave.” 

A single tear fell over and landed on her cheeks. Tom pulled out a handkerchief to give to her, and as she dried her eyes, Tom asked

“Who are they?” 

She looked up through her lashes and leaned towards him

“The Bucksons…” she whispered

Tom knew that name. It was a family that was hands deep in every criminal activity you could think of. Some even named them the mafia of London. 

“Why do you have a debt to them?” He wondered

“Well.. how does anybody get in dept? I was a wee girl coming to London with all hopes of a better life, but ahh.. You see.. A man finds a girl, gets girl into bad circumstances and one needs to take care of that.” 

A silence fell between them as she lit another cigarette. 

“So the Bucksons helped me, but then I had to pay off the loan… the only way I knew how. But at least the “doctor”, or whatever he was, made sure that I’m all scrambled up inside so I can’t have any more mishaps. But Jonny doesn’t care. He loves me for me” 

As another tear fell on her cheek she smiled at the thought of Jonathan. 

The Inspector looked at his watch and knew he had to be going.

“Thank you so much. Here, take my card if you remember anything else, feel free to call me.” He shook her hand and as he was about to go to the door, Scarlet stopped him. 

“Wait a minute. If we gotta fool the fools downstairs, you gotta look the part.” 

Tom raised an eyebrow and before he knew it, his hair was tousled, tie was loosened and a couple of buttons on his shirt became undone. While Scarlet was making him look like a mess, she began to scream in front of him

“OHHH YEAH! THAT’S IT BIG BOY! COME TO MAMMA!” She raised an eyebrow at him so he could get the clue, and soon he understood as he began to fake some moans.

After a few moments she opened the door, and with a wink said to him

“Thanks for that darling. See you soon” 

The words were said with the velvet, sexy accent from earlier, but before Tom could leave, she stuffed a note in his jacket pocket. 

“Give it to Jonny please” Tom nodded slowly as he turned and left. 

Because of his appearance, nobody looked twice at him, and before he left the pub, he nodded at the barkeep, who smirked back at him.

When Tom returned to his office at the police station, and was about to sit down in his chair after an already long day, his phone rang. He grumbled and picked up the phone

“Hello, Inspector Hiddleston here”

“Yes hello.. Inspector? It’s Christine. Oh my god, you need to come quickly. It’s Lady Chudwell.. She is missing”


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story is set in 1920s London, where Tom Hiddleston is put on the case of Y/N Chudwell’s husband murder. Will he solve it? Will she keep her social status? Or will they uncover something even bigger?

_ As Y/N sat in the back of her car as Albert drove her home, her mind was filled with the Inspector. His eyes, his scent and his touch. Oh his touch. When he touched her, even the slightest, she could feel warmth ran through her body. While deep in her thoughts about the handsome Inspector, she didn’t notice the black car following her.  _

They drove down an alleyway and suddenly the car began to make small jumps and huffs and puffs. 

“Albert, what is going on?” Lady Chudwell looked at her butler.

“I don’t know, my Lady. I think there is some trouble with the car. Stay here, and I will go check it out”

Y/N sighed and began looking through her purse, when suddenly the car door swung open and she felt big arms around her waist. 

“What.. Aaahhh” She began to scream but soon a wet cloth was brought over her mouth and nose, and the next thing she was taken by the darkness. 

Christine was cleaning the silverware in the kitchen as she saw Albert return. But when she saw the way he wobbled from side to side, she quickly got up and went to him.

“Mr. Albert. Are you alright?”

He looked at her with big eyes and then she saw blood in his hand. 

“What happened? Here, sit down” she pulled out a chair and as he sat, she saw a big cut and bump in the back of his head. She kneeled before him and took his face in her hands.

“Albert.. Albert.. Talk to me”

“The car… it was acting funny… and then..” 

He began looking away from her, which made her tap his cheek lightly. 

“Albert, focus”

He looked at her again and continued,

“I was checking the car, and all of a sudden everything went black. Lady Chudwell was gone and I never saw anybody…. I just sat back in the car and drove home…” 

He then stared blankly at Christine, who had a look of terror on her face.

“Lady Chudwell is gone?!?!?!?, Why didn’t you go to the police, Albert?” 

But she could clearly see that he was in a state of shock. She ran upstairs and called the Inspector. 

In a few minutes, the manor was filled with police officers and medical help for Albert. Tom ran through the house, yelling for Christine. 

“I’m over here, Inspector!” The young woman waved at the Inspector from a corner in the tea parlour, and in an instant he was beside her.

“Tell me what happened, Miss?!” 

She could hear the concern and urgency in his voice. So she told the story of Albert coming home all wobbly and with the head injury. She then told Inspector Hiddleston what Albert had told her. 

“Okay, thank you, Miss. I will talk to Albert and then I promise I will find her” 

She looked up at him from her chair with a tear stained face. 

“You must! I can’t bear the thought of what happened to her” 

He nodded as he walked towards Albert who lay on a sofa, being looked at by a doctor. 

“How is he, doctor?” The tall Inspector asked as he looked down at the butler.

“He is going to live, but he got himself a nasty head wound. Be sure to drink plenty of fluids and take these painkillers twice a day” the balding doctor said to Albert who held a towel with ice on his head, while he took the medicine from the doctor. 

“He’s all yours, Inspector” 

Tom nodded to the doctor and then sat on a chair across Albert.

“Tell me what happened?” 

He held out a notepad as he wrote down Albert’s statement. 

“You really didn’t see anybody before or after?” 

“No.. I can hardly remember anything. Just that I suddenly sat in the kitchen with Miss Christine in front of me” 

Tom tightened his lips in frustration. 

“The doctor said it’s due to the shock from the blow” Albert explained. 

Tom just nodded. 

“Well, thank you. Get well. I might call or stop by if I have any further questions. And please call if you remember  anything  else!” 

Tom put emphasis on ‘anything’, which didn’t pass Albert by and he nodded whole-heartedly 

“Of course, sir!”

A few moments later Tom parked his car in front of the alleyway where Lady Chudwell was taken. Fortunately he had called some fellow officers down there to cut the foot traffic through the passage and hopefully save some evidence. As he looked at the road he could see two sets of tire tracks in the dirt on the pavement. And then he saw some blood residue in the dirt. All confirming Albert’s story.

Tom stood with his hands in his pockets sighing, looking around and wondered:  _ Why did Albert go this way from the police station? It is not a shortcut to the Mansion.. _

“HIDDLESTON!!!” 

_ Come on! I don’t have time for this!  _ Tom thought as his Superintendent came barging through his office door. The young Inspector merely looked up at his chief as he entered.

“Tell me it’s not true… tell me that Lady Chudwell hasn’t been kidnapped?” 

Small beads of sweat droplets crawled across his forehead.

Tom only nodded. 

“Bloody HELL!” 

Johnson slammed his fist into the desk so a glass of water was knocked over. Tom carefully and nonchalantly cleaned up from the glass, and in the meantime Johnson had slopped in the chair across from his desk.

“At least tell me that you have something… ANYTHING to go on. The Duke and Richard Y/L/N have been calling me nonstop, and Mr. Y/L/N is in a rage over his only daughter being gone.” 

The Inspector could see the nerves hanging on his Superintendent’s sleeves, so he proceeded to tell him about the visit to Villiers, Scarlet, the Bucksons, Albert and the kidnapping. Johnson removed his sweat with a light brown handkerchief from his shirt pocket. 

“So what is your next move, Hiddleston?”

“I’m going to talk to Mr. Abernathy. Hopefully he can tell me more about the Bucksons and his involvement with them. I don’t know why but I got a feeling they might have a hand in all of this.”

“Then what are you waiting for Hiddleston? Don’t sit here and waste your time…” 

Tom only glared at his superior who then cleared his throat. 

“Aha.. yes.. Well carry on, Inspector.” 

Johnson stood up and straightened out his suit jacket and left the Inspector’s office. 

“So Mr. Abernathy. I’ve talked to Scarlet.” 

Tom looked down at the small blond man who at the sound of his lover’s name straightened himself up. 

“Yeah.. how is she? She’s alright?...” 

The hope in his eyes showed the care and tenderness he held for the woman. 

“Yes she is. She asked me to give you this.” 

Tom held out the letter from Scarlet, and just as he was going to place it in Jonathan’s hopeful hand, he pulled it back, to the small man’s dismay. 

“I will give it to you, but you must read it out loud and then help me by answering some questions” 

Jonathan nodded wildly as he agreed and took the letter

_ “My dear Jonny.  _

_ I can’t believe this is happening. Why have you done this? I told you not to get involved. So many people will get hurt. Might even be you. That my heart can’t bear.  _

_ Tell the Inspector everything he needs to know. He can help, I surely believe so. _

_ I love you, my Jonny _

_ Yours forever _

_ Scarlet” _

Tears streamed down Jonathan’s face as he read the letter out loud, and afterwards clinged the letter to his heart. 

“My love muffin” he whispered. 

The Inspector cleared his throat which made the small man look up. 

“What do you need to know, Inspector?”

“Listen, the case got worse. Lady Chudwell has been kidnapped, and if we are ever going to find her, or William’s killer, then you need to tell me everything you know and NOW”

Mr. Abernathy looked up in horror at the Inspector’s face, and when he saw the seriousness in the Inspector’s eyes, he swallowed a lump in his throat. 

“Okay… okay.. Let me see.. Where do I start?” Jonathan said after clearing his throat a couple of times.

“Preferably at the beginning” said the Inspector, who was now sitting in the chair across from the small man. 

“Well… I have had the tendencies to get with the wrong kind of people, doing stupid things. Nothing like William.” 

He swallowed another lump as he thought of his now dead cousin, and then continued.

“So I was having a drink, or two… or more at the pub in Villiers. It was there I met Scarlet. The first few times I paid for her services. But after awhile she didn’t want my money. We fell in love. She is the best thing to ever happen to me. She makes me a better man. So when she told me of her situation, I knew I had to help.”

In the meantime, coffee had been brought into the room, which both of the men drank while they talked.

“I talked to someone I knew was a part of the Buckson family, and they told me that I needed to give them 10,000 pounds, before Scarlet could leave. I didn’t have that kind of money, but I knew William’s business was going well and was hoping he would help me. He was furious with me, but agreed to help me and Scarlet. I told the Bucksons that I would get the money as soon as these pelts from Africa would arrive. But they never did.” 

Jonathan took a huge sip of coffee before he continued. 

“It turned out the Bucksons have connections all the way down in Africa, and held back the pelts and started to blackmail William. They became greedy. William of course refused, even though three of their thugs showed up at a party at the mansion, trying to frighten him. William was just too damn proud. I’m afraid that was what got him killed. His pride.” 

Jonathan removed a couple of tears that had made their way down his cheeks. 

Tom just sat there, taking in all the information. 

“But why have they taken Lady Chudwell? Where does she fit into all of this? She doesn’t seem to know anything about Lord Chudwell’s business?”

Mr. Abernathy shook his head.

“I don’t know… my best guess… money. William didn’t give them any, so now they want what was promised them”

The frown on Tom’s forehead became bigger and bigger, and his lips were so tight with anger.

_ How dare they involve her. She has nothing to do with this mess! _

He stood up and just before he was to leave the small man, he turned around.

“By the way.. Do you know where the Bucksons live or stay? They must have a headquarter of some kind where they could have taken her?”

Jonathan only shook his head in response, but then he realised something.

“Scarlet.. I think Scarlet might know. Sometimes... “He looked down, sad, “Sometimes she is taken to the Boss to entertain him.”

Tom nodded and walked out as he turned again to Jonathan.

“I’ll tell her you are doing well” Jonathan lit up with joy as he heard Tom’s promise. 

_ Well, it’s back to Villiers _


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story is set in 1920s London, where Tom Hiddleston is put on the case of Y/N Chudwell’s husband murder. Will he solve it? Will she keep her social status? Or will they uncover something even bigger?

Her entire body felt heavy as she slowly woke up. The first thing she felt was the pounding headache from the chloroform, it felt like her head was filled with lead. Second thing she felt was the rag that gagged her, it was bound so tightly that she could feel it gnawing at the corners of her mouth and the slight taste of copper filled her mouth.

As she squinted her eyes open slowly, she only saw darkness. There was no light source except a tiny little sliver of light on the floor, which she presumed came from the bottom of a door in front of her. She tried to move, but quickly found her body, arms and legs tied to a chair. The chair itself was a cushioned one, and in any other circumstances would have been rather comfortable, but do to the tight restraints, gag and headache she was anything but comfortable. 

While she looked around in the darkness, trying to find any indication of where she was held or who had taken her, her nose was filled with a wet, moldy smell. The only conclusion she came to was she must be in some basement of sorts. 

But who had taken her, and why? She had honestly no idea and a small sob left her. What was she going to do? Did anybody even know that she was missing. She surely hoped so. Fear and anxiety swelled up in her chest, and she began to cry softly, feeling hopeless and alone.

After some time, she had calmed herself a bit more, and decided to look for clues to where she was or who had taken her. Her eyes had gotten used to the darkness, but could still not make out anything of importance but then she heard something. Something from outside the door. Two sets of heavy footsteps came slowly walking by the door, and then stopped what seemed just in front of it. 

“What the fuck are we gonna do with the gal, mate?”

“Ah Jesus Christ! Do I have to explain everything to you a thousand times over and over?” 

A large sigh was heard.

“That William bloke didn’t pay us shit, therefor: Dead!. Now the top guy wants his money and some extra for all the hassle. And that little shitface Jonathan is nowhere to be found, so who is gonna give us the money?”

Silence was the only answer to the question. 

“Holy fuck, you ain’t that smart ey? Richard Y/L/N! He is gonna drop some serious money to get his daughter back!”

Another brief silent moment

“Aaaahh that’s clever!”

During the entire chat from outside her chamber slash prison cell, she held her breath, and felt the tears coming down her cheeks. She prayed, god she prayed that they would stay on that side of the door. 

\----

Back at the station, Tom was running his long fingers through his hair and letting out a deep sigh. How was all of this connected? He tried to lay out the information so far:

So Jonathan tried to help Scarlet and therefore promised the Bucksons to pay off her debts by letting them in on the import business, which William then found out. 

They sought him out when William didn’t respond to the threats made to him. 

But who broke into the safe? And that brown piece of cloth..? 

And why had they taken Lady Chudwell? William was dead.. Maybe by their hands, so they couldn’t get money from him anymore. 

As he sat deep in his thoughts, looking over the casefiles for the millionth time, his door sprung open with a bang, and filling out the doorway was Richard Y/L/N. 

“This… This was sent to my address. For the love of god tell me you have any idea where my girl is!”

His voice was a mixture of sadness, anger and desperation, and in his hand he held a slightly crumpled piece of paper. 

Tom looked up at the large man with his brow furrowed in confusion and determination. 

He took the paper that was handed to him and read. 

_ Mr. Y/L/N _

_ We got your precious daughter. We want 40,000£ delivered to the enclosed address on Monday the 15th at 8 o’clock. _

_ If not.. You will never see her again and you don’t want to think about what will happen to her. _

_ /B _

“Sir, when did you receive this?” Tom stood and walked around his desk to stand in front of Richard.

“Just now, my maid delivered it with my breakfast and paper. I came here as soon as possible” 

Tom could hear the sadness and fear in Mr. Y/L/N voice. Tom gently placed a hand on the man’s shoulder and looked him in the eye.

“I promise you that I will find her and that no harm will come to her or so help me” 

Their eyes locked for a moment, before Mr. Y/L/N nodded and left the Inspector’s office.

\----

Tom looked over at the rundown part of town for a second time. He sighed as he got out of his car. He knew this wasn’t going to be easy. With the Bucksons’ influence on the people in this town, and especially in Villiers, most likely nobody was going to talk. But he had to try, for her sake. He closed his eyes for a second and her face flashed before him, her smile and her Y/C eyes stood so clearly in his mind. He had to find her! 

He knew he had to talk to Scarlet, but he also knew that he couldn’t go willy nilly in, and he also had the disadvantage of not knowing if she was working tonight. He decided to walk around the neighbourhood, trying to eavesdrop in on some gossip, before going to Scarlet’s pub. 

He didn’t really get any palpable information after half an hour, so he decided to head for the pub. As soon as his feet touched the doorstep he fell into his character from before, the shifty nervous copper. 

The same barkeep from before was managing the taps, and as soon as he saw Tom, a lopsided smile came on his lips.

“Hmmf. Back so soon lad? Well, Scarlet does have that effect on men” 

Tom smiled a half smile and shrugged his shoulders.

“Is she here tonight?” He asked a bit timidly - staying in character, while his insides were jumping to beat any information out of anyone who looked remotely suspicious, which meant everyone in the pub. 

“Yeah yeah… Think she is free know, kinda a slow night. You can go to her room… if..”

The man looked at Tom with a knowing look and held out his hand slowly. 

Tom nervously handed him 20£ and nodded. 

“Go right ahead, sir, and enjoy” The barkeep said with a smirk while folding the bill in his pocket on his vest.

Tom headed slowly up the stairs, despite having the urge to run to Scarlet’s chamber, but he knew for Y/N’s sake that he needed to play this right, if he was going to have a chance to find her quickly. 

Two soft knocks came on Scarlet’s door, and quietly the door was opened. Tom could see that Scarlet was not expecting him of all people here, so it was with a surprised look in her eyes and in her voice as she greeted him, and let him inside.

“What are you doing here?” The Scottish accent came as a soft whisper as the door was fully closed and locked.

“Lady Chudwell has been kidnapped, and I suspect the Bucksons might have something to do with it. I need your help.”

Tom tried his hardest to sound as professional as possible, but Scarlet could tell that this was more than just a case for the Inspector. She could tell by the look in his eyes and the softness of his voice as he spoke her name.

“Oh lad! This is not good, not good at all.” 

She sat on her stool in front of her vanity. Tom sat on the edge of her bed, looking at her. 

There was an awkward silence for a moment. Tom began fiddling with the rim of his hat.

“Jonathan is being very helpful in all of this. He sends his love” The words came out softly and with a hint of tenderness. Scarlet swirled around on her stool with a big smile on her face and tears on the brim of her eyes. 

“Really??” She said with joy and hope. 

“He also told me that you could help me with the location of the Buckson’s hideout or headquarters”

Her smile faded again and she looked down at her wringing hands as she sighed. After what felt like an eternity for the Inspector, she spoke up.

“There is this mansion a little outside of the city. It’s not very hard to find. They love to show off all their money and wealth, even though they got them the way they did.”

There was anger bubbling inside of her.

She swallowed her anger and began telling Tom about the house and the layout. She knew this, because when she was done “entertaining” them, she could walk freely as they had no need for her anymore and therefore she was invisible to them for the remainder of the night. 

“They most likely have her in their dungeon as they call it. But it’s just a basement, a moldy one at that. There is a back entrance to it from the south of the house, which has a small forrest just nearby it. I think you can sneak in from there”

Tom scribbled as fast as he could on his pad and thanked Scarlet a thousand times. 

_ I’m coming for you Y/N! Just hang on _

The thought stayed in his mind the entire ride back to the station. 

\----

It was about dusk when Tom parked his car at the edge of a forest. Checking his pistol and his flashlight. He had told the Superintendent about Scarlet and the Bucksons and the ransom note Mr. Y/L/N had received. Tom was itching to go to the mansion, but his Superintendent wanted him to wait for a search order and do it during the daylight. Tom tried to convince him to let the raid happen now because of Lady Chudwell’s life being in danger. But the Superintendent wouldn’t budge. So now Tom stood here alone with his gun and flashlight, ready to rescue her on his own.


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story is set in 1920s London, where Tom Hiddleston is put on the case of Y/N Chudwell’s husband murder. Will he solve it? Will she keep her social status? Or will they uncover something even bigger?

A creaky sound made her snap her head up in the direction of the sound. It came from the door in front of her. She had no idea how long she had been tied up to that chair in that god forsaken basement. A tiny sliver of hope filled her, maybe just maybe it would be help coming her way.. Maybe even the Inspector. 

But as soon as the creaky door swung open and she saw the big burly figure in the doorway, she felt her heart drop. No Inspector or help. This guy could only mean trouble. He stepped inside the room with big lumpy footsteps, and then stepped to the side and crossed his arms as he looked down at her. Behind him a very small round man came out. She initially thought that he must be as wide as he was tall. On his head he wore a bit too small bowler hat and out of the corner of his mouth the glows of a cigar could be seen. 

As he wobbled over to her, she began to shake internally and fear rose in her heart making cold sweat seep through her skin.

“So this is the famous Lady Chudwell... “ A small whistle sound left his lips as he came closer and closer to her. Now standing right in front of her, he looked her dead in her tearful eyes. A short fat thumb wiped away a tear on her cheek which made her flinch

“Ahh hush hush girl. It’s alright. No need to cry. You just sit here a wait for a couple of hours and then you will get to go home…”

Hope filled her eyes as she took in his words as he stood wayling his hand around holding the cigar.

“... that is of course if your father delivers…” 

_Delivers what?_ _What was he going on about? _As these and a million other thoughts went through her mind, she began talking through her gag, she needed to know more.

The wobbly man had begun turning to leave, but as he heard her muffled sounds he turned to her again.

“So she wishes to speak.. You can never make a woman truly shut up” He said over his shoulder to the slightly burly man by the door.

“Brutus.. Take off her gag for a moment, why don’t you?”

She watched with big eyes as the huge man come around her back and undid her gag, and as soon as it left her mouth she began to cough and tried to swallow the dryness away from her mouth but to little avail. 

“So, you got something to say love?”

The round man looked at her with a patronising stare and sucked on his fat cigar in his mouth.

As she swallowed for the 30th time, she finally felt like creating words again.

“Who are you? What do you mean with my father?” Her voice did not sound like her at all. It came out tiny, shaky and dry.

“Oh how rude of me.. We haven’t been properly introduced. I’m Mr. Buckson..” He gave a small bow with a smirk on his lips.

“And for your father.. Let’s just say that if he doesn't deliver the money, you are gonna stay here for a lot longer than you wish”

With that he left the room while giving a small chuckle and a puff of his cigar. 

The big burly man apparently named Brutus left after him and locked the door. Once more she was alone, but thankfully they had forgotten to put her gag in her mouth again. That was a small relief for the time being. 

As she sat there alone and frightened she could not make sense of it at all. Why was this happening to her? She began to sop again as more fear filled her heart and more hope disappeared.

\----

As the sky turned from orange and purple colours to a dark blue, the darkness surrounded him as he sat waiting in the treeline of the forest behind the mansion. Soon he saw some lights turn off by the back entrance and he now knew he had a chance of sneaking in unseen. 

Quietly and carefully, he ran in a soft pace towards the house and the backdoor Scarlet had informed him of. He stood still by the door, trying to listen for sounds from the other side of the door. After a full minute or two, he decided that the coast had to be clear. He slowly turned the handle of the old wooden door, and much to his surprise and relief it opened. Thank god he didn’t have to fiddle with a lock, he thought to himself. 

He stepped into a small laundry room of sorts, and closed the door carefully after himself. He knew he had to be in the servants’ part of the house, and he knew he had to find some stairs leading downwards to the basement. Slowly and watchfully he checked the corner before turning down a hallway with a couple of doors, but he could spot by the end of the hallway an opening which held a stoned crafted spiral staircase leading down. With ease and lightness the Inspector glided down the hallway, still listening for any sounds indicating other people. As he heard none, he made his way down the stairs and was looking along a dark moist hallway only lit up by the candlesticks mounted on the wall. Several metal doors was placed on each side of the hallway. At the end of the hallway it turned to the left and as he got closer he could hear muffled voices that became clearer and clearer as he approached. He ducked in an empty archway while he waited and listened.

“So what now? Are we just gonna wait out here until he pays up?” A high pitched shrill male voice said.

“Well yeah… we gotta make sure she stays put and you know.. “A deeper voice said.

“I know nothing.. Except that we got a pretty girl sitting in there and nothing else to entertain us tonight” the owner of the shrill voice sighed in frustration, and Tom’s grip on his gun became tighter and tighter. 

“Oi we can’t touch her.. Boss’ order!”

“Arh Bollocks! He could at least have brought us some girls from the pub… Ever tried that Scarlet girl… Phew.. she sure is something”

“Ha.. yeah.. One time….” As the men began exchanging stories about Scarlet and the other girls, Tom’s gut twisted but he knew they were distracted and he could make his move. With a tight grip on his gun and his flashlight, he slowly snuck up on the two men standing guard. *Thud* Before the smaller man could even register what had happened before him and barely got out the word “Hey”, he too felt a blow to the head and was knocked out instantly. The Inspector looked down on the two fallen men, and quickly turned around to check his surroundings for any other men. Thankfully there were none, and he quickly tried to open the door in front of him, knowing that she must be inside. But it didn’t budge.  _ Dammit! _ He ran his finger over his face, and then looked at the men before his feet. Determined he searched their pockets, and much to his disappointment no keys were found. 

“FUCK” He yelled a little too loudly.

“Hello…?”

The smallest softest whisper came from the other side of the door, which got Tom’s attention right away.

“Lady Chudwell…?” He said in a low voice through the door.

“Mr… mr. Hiddleston? Inspector is that you?” He could hear the fear and shiver in her voice. 

“Yes.. YES.. I’m here!” He held his hands on the door and got more frustrated as he needed to get to her. 

“Are you alright? Have they hurt you?” He said sternly but laced with concern. 

“Nooo.. I’m not hurt.. I’m just tied to this chair.. Please hurry, they say that if my father doesn’t deliver something, I’m going to stay here.. What does that mean…? Why did they take me? Please get me out of here, Tom!”

The fear and anxiety in her voice, and her use of his first name, made him feel something indescribable. He felt the adrenaline running through his body and suddenly

*BANG* Tom rammed into the wooden door and suddenly he stood in front of her panting. 

She looked up at him wide eyed and shrieked in surprise at the loud noise of the door swinging open. 

He raced to her and grabbed her face between his big, strong hands. She sighed and felt a tear falling down her cheek. 

“It’s okay, I’m here. Now let’s get you out of here before they come down here”

She was lost for words as her rescuer began to untie her. She felt her whole body tremble and it didn’t help when she felt his hands first on her wrist quickly undoing the ties. Then he moved to her legs, and softly but still with a stern grip held her legs while he undid those restraints there. Every touch sparked warmth throughout her body and she was out of breath, not because of fear, no this was because of desire. With only the rope around her waist left, she involuntarily sucked in a gasp of air as his large hands touched her there and tried to find the end of the rope. He stopped for a moment and looked straight into her eyes as he was leaned over her. She could feel his breath strongly on her dry lips. Her big doe eyes looked up at him and her tongue softly wet her lips. He felt a pull as his eyes went to her lips, watching her tongue’s action, and instantly looked at her again.

Without her knowing or leaving their eye contact, he had released her bonds around her waist, and suddenly she felt being scooped up from the chair and wrapped in his warm firm arms. He held her eyes so intently and she swore she fell deeper and deeper into the pool of his icy blue eyes. Then he kissed her. Not softly or delicately as she was used to, no this kiss was filled with hunger and desire and adrenaline. She didn’t know which way was up or down. All she knew was that she had never felt this way before. His lips were soft on hers but his tongue eagerly found her mouth, and she was more than willing to let him in. The whole world seemed to melt away as her still sweet scent filled his nose as they kissed. Once they parted they rested their heads on each other’s forehead and panted.

“Tom…” her voice was soft and filled with desire as she stroked her hand across his cheek. He leaned into her touch.

“I know.. Not now though. I do believe we won’t have very long before they come down here to investigate the sound the door made” He parted from their embrace, but took her hand in his and turned towards the door. However, before he took a step, he looked over his shoulder and looked at her.

“You must stay behind me at all times and don’t let go of my hand. Okay?” He furrowed his brow while giving her instructions, she swallowed a big gulp that had manifested in her throat and nodded at him. 

Before they left the room the Inspector checked the surroundings and tried to listen for any noise that could indicate people coming their way. When he heard none and saw nobody around he quickly went down the hallway and towards the staircase, with Y/N in tow. 

“When we get to the top of the stairs, I need you to stay down a couple of steps as I check for anybody around. Okay?” He looked at her with a firm stare, but still with a pleading look in his eye. She could only muster a small nod as she was feeling like her body and mind were two completely different places. 

At the top of the stairs, she did as she was told and could only barely look up to see what was going on. Tom walked slowly down the hall, and then suddenly loud footsteps were heard further up the hallway. Tom quickly went hiding in a doorway that just barely covered his tall frame. He quickly shot her a glance and held up a finger to his lips, indicating that she had to be quiet. She nodded again and held her hands to her mouth as she watched in fear of what was going to happen next.

Thankfully it was only one guy who came down to investigate, but unfortunately it had to be Brutus. The big burly man that seemingly was Mr. Buckson’s brute and second hand of sorts. Y/N’s eyes went wide at the sight of him and she could feel a small squeal rise inside, but she held her hands tightly over her mouth, trying to subdue the sound. When Tom saw the large man walking towards him, he had to take a couple of deep breaths before he could think of a plan to immobilize the giant. Brutus passed the Inspector’s hiding place and slowly trudged towards the staircase. Next thing she knew, she was watching Tom jump on the back of Brutus and hold his arm around the big man’s bull sized neck in an attempt to choke him. Because of Tom’s swiftness he succeeded in subduing the big man without much of a fight. The flailing of Brutus’ arms and twists he made with his body didn’t help much because of the element of surprise the Inspector had gotten on him. As the giant fell to the ground, Tom rose to his feet panting and waved at Lady Chudwell in a motion to tell her to come to him. She quickly ran up the last few steps and towards him with her hands outstretched, only to find his reaching for her. He placed a chaste kiss on her knuckles and quickly ran down the hallway with her after him. Soon they found themselves in the laundry room and with no time to spare he flung open the door and they ran out of the mansion towards the forest.


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story is set in 1920s London, where Tom Hiddleston is put on the case of Y/N Chudwell’s husband murder. Will he solve it? Will she keep her social status? Or will they uncover something even bigger?

As they walked towards the Inspector’s car, goosebumps began making their way across Y/N’s skin and she felt a shiver ran through her body. Tom instantly noticed and draped his coat over her shoulders.

“It’s alright, we are almost there” He whispered in her ear and pulled her close to him. 

Just as he opened the door for her, he saw four police cars and a black car pull up behind them. Out stepped his Superintendent and a flood of police officers.

“What the hell, Hiddleston?” Johnson came charging toward the Inspector as he slid Lady Chudwell in the passenger seat and closed the door.

“I told you to wait?!” The Superintendent stood right up in Tom’s face and huffed and puffed.

“Sir, with all do respect, there was no time! And I got her out! They had her tied up goddammit. Who knows what could have happened to her?!” Tom took the last step possible towards his boss and stood looming over him. 

“I made the right call” He said in a cold stern voice, leaving no room for argument. Johnson let out a huff and sighed.

“Well.. You got her out.. But now we're going to raid this place. Want to help us out?” 

“Good, but no sir, I believe it is better to get Lady Chudwell home and away from this place”

The Superintendent agreed, but not before Tom had given a short version of what had happened on his rescue mission and the layout of the part of the house he saw. While they were talking, Y/N sat in the car and felt tears run down her cheeks. She was cold and shivered despite having the Inspector’s large coat wrapped around her. She was in utter and complete shock of the events that had transpired and led to this point. Suddenly she felt a warmth sipping through the top of her hand, which was placed in her lap. She looked down and found the source of warmth to be the Inspector’s large lean hand covering hers. Slowly she raised her gaze to meet his blue piercing eyes, only then she registered that his lips were moving. Oh he was talking to her. She gave her head a small shake and refocused on the handsome man beside her.

“Huh.. I’m sorry Inspector, what were you saying?”

Tom kept his eyes keened on her as he spoke.

“Do you wish to return to your father’s house or your own estate for the night?”

“Ah.. I.. I do think my own, please. If you would be so kind. But I must call father. He has to know that he can’t make the delivery now and that.. ..” Before she could finish her sentence, Tom cut her off.

“Shh.. it’s okay. It’s all been taken care of. Your father has been informed about the raid. I will inform him that you will be staying at your house.”

She slowly nodded and dried her tears on her cheek with the hand Tom didn’t hold. He gave her hand a small squeeze and they drove away from the Buckson mansion. 

\----

“Y/N!!?!?!?!..” A deep loud voice rumpled through the entry hall and the hallways in the large house. Y/N sighed, and knew her father had come. She really needed some sleep, but had agreed to stay awake till her father had arrived. She was almost asleep on the lounge set in the tea parlour, when she heard her father stumble through the doors. Tom had stayed by her side, and got up from his seat as the large man came in.

“Mr. Y/L/N… “ Tom held out his hand, but Y/N’s father brushed right past him and made a beeline for Y/N.

“My daughter!! Oh my god! Are you alright? Have they harmed you?” He held her face in his large hands and searched her face with concern written all over his own features. 

“I’m fine father, but also very tired…” Her eyes searched for the Inspector’s eyes and Tom immediately knew what she needed. 

“Mr. Y/L/N” He stated again, but this time with more sternness. The elderly gentleman looked the tall Inspector in the eyes and squared his shoulders a bit. 

“I believe Lady Chudwell is in need of rest after the ordeal she has been through. If you want I can show you the report after it has been done, and I want you to know that we have all the suspects in custody. You daughter is safe now.”

“Hmpf… We don’t know that. I want you to come home, Y/N. I think that would be best. I’m going to let your maid know, so she can pack your bags.” Richard stated very matter of factly while pulling out a large cigar from his inner pocket and began lighting it up. 

Y/N sighed and looked at her hands in her lap. 

“But father, I really wish to stay here. As Mr. Hiddleston stated, they have all the thugs that took me. It is over. And…” She looked up at her father and then at the Inspector. Her father took the cigar out with one hand and placed a hand on his hip, while he stared down at his daughter. 

“... And I do believe my recovery from this horrible thing will be must faster if I’m in the comfort of my own home. I will be safe here. It’s not like they took me from my home, and I have a house full of maids and servants. It’s not like I’m going to be by myself.” She held a pleading look in her eyes, one that her father could not deny even if he wanted to. Tom cleared his throat and spoke up.

“She is right, Sir. Let her get some rest and you the same. It has been a hard couple of days, and sadly we still have some questioning to go over in the next couple of days”

Even though Y/N wanted nothing more than to forget this whole thing, she knew that there were still some questions that needed to be answered. So she got up from her seat and went over to her father and placed a kiss on his cheek. 

“It’s okay father. I will be alright. You can stop by tomorrow for dinner, yes?” She looked at him hopefully, and she knew he would cave in. And she was of course right. Richard sighed and slumped his shoulders while looking at her.

“Yes, my dear. I don’t approve, but alright. I will come by tomorrow. And you..” He turned and faced the Inspector “I expect to be in the know about every aspect of this case”

Tom simply nodded and Mr. Y/L/N huffed his chest out and pulled a huff from his cigar, turned on his heel and left the parlour. 

Left alone again, a silence settled over the pair. Y/N so desperately wanted to go to Tom’s arms and feel his strong arms around her. Make her feel safe again. But she knew she couldn’t, it would be wrong, so wrong, right? She looked up at him through her lashes and saw straight into his blue irises and before she knew what she was doing, she was standing up and walking toward the handsome Inspector. He simply followed her movements closely, and when her hands landed softly on his chest and he looked down at her big Y/C/E, he couldn’t help but swallow the lump forming in his throat. 

“Thank you, Mr. Hiddleston.. For everything.” She gently stood on her toes to place a delicate kiss on his cheek.

“Uhm.. no problem, Lady Chudwell. It is my job” 

She simply nodded and they held their gazes for what felt like an eternity, while getting closer and closer together, and just as their lips were about to meet, a slight cough could be heard behind them.

“Ahem.. Lady Chudwell?” a small voice called. The couple abruptly froze and Y/N looked over the Inspector to see her maid, Christine, stood wringing her hands in front of her and shifted on her feet. Clearly feeling awkward from interrupting the intimate moment. 

“Ah yes, Christine?” Y/N cleared her voice and tried to hide her blush while avoiding the Inspector’s gaze. 

“I was just wondering if I should prepare a bath for you before bedtime?”

“Yes, that would be lovely, go ahead” She said with a smile towards her maid. As Christine turned with a small smile on her lips, Tom took a step back and held Y/N’s hand in his, and placed a gentle kiss on it. 

“I will let you be, Lady Chudwell. I will call you when you are needed for some questions. And please don’t hesitate to call me, about anything.” The words were spoken with his soft voice and he let his ocean blue eyes dwell on hers. She simply nodded and then he took his leave. If only she could stay in his arms, she thought as she left for her chambers. 

Tom returned to his flat for the night as he was completely drained. But still as he laid there in his bed, sleep seemed to elude him. Too many thoughts, memories and questions filled his mind. Some aspects of the case just didn’t make any sense when he thought about it. How did they get to the secret safe in William’s office? And how did they know where Lady Chudwell was.. Both in the park and in the alleyway? While these pondering thoughts filled his mind, they were overtaken by her. Her face, her movement, her scent, her eyes and oh her touch. The way her lips felt on his, how he felt that he could kiss her from now to eternity and never get tired of the softness of her touch. As the memories of her clouded his mind, sleep finally overtook him.


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story is set in 1920s London, where Tom Hiddleston is put on the case of Y/N Chudwell’s husband murder. Will he solve it? Will she keep her social status? Or will they uncover something even bigger?

The next day the police station was buzzing with police officers chatting in the corners and at their desks. The Superintendent was rumbling in his office while trying to make heads and tails of everything. 

“HIDDLESTON!” Johnson yelled as the Inspector came into the office. Tom went to him and took in the bewildered man in front of him.

“Yes sir?” 

“We were questioning the suspects from last night. It seems we have them all. But they won’t talk. None of them. But of course it does not matter, as we found Lady Chudwell tied in their basement and we have Mr. Abernathy’s statement. Are you sure that these are the only men involved in this? We still don’t have the answer to who actually killed Lord Chudwell. It could be one of the Bucksons. I just need to know. Mr. Y/L/N is breathing down my neck as it is and the Duke is also getting quite impatient.” Tom could see the stress written all over his boss’s face.

“Well, I wish I could say that it’s a wrap, but there are still some things that don’t make sense. So if you don’t mind sir, I would like to look through my notes in my office.” 

Johnson simply nodded and let the Inspector leave.

Lady Chudwell woke up semi rested in her bed. The bath had helped a bit making her relax the night before, but her mind was still all over the place. She lay in her bed under the silk canopy hanging over her bedposts. With everything that had happened, her mind kept wandering back to the Inspector. His lips, his strong arms, his scent. She knew he was nothing like any man she had ever met before, and knew he wasn’t used to the lifestyle she lived, but when his lips met hers, none of that mattered. All she wanted was to feel those lips and that touch again. 

As she lay there lost in her thoughts about the Inspector, her door opened slightly. She sat up to see who was entering. Albert came to view with a tray of breakfast and tea. 

“My Lady” He said as he came in and placed the tray on the small circular table in the bedroom by the fireplace. 

“Albert. Thank you. How are you feeling? I heard they assaulted you as well?” Y/N stood and put on her mint green silk robe with lilac coloured roses on. She sat down at the table and looked concerned at her butler who still remained silent. 

“Ah yes, I’m quite fine, My Lady. I’m just happy to see you back and well. Must have been horrible” Even though his words were those of concern, they lacked emotion in the way he said it. Y/N noticed the coldness of his voice, but wrote it off as being the stress of the attack. 

“Yes, it was indeed horrid. I can’t believe people would do such a thing. And how can they do that to William? I don’t understand. But at least they are caught now. All of them, and we can move on.” She said as she poured herself a cup of tea. 

Albert simply nodded and turned to leave.

“But did they really?”

“Really what Albert?” She asked with a head tilt.

“Did they really get them all?” The words were said in an icy voice that sent a shiver down Y/N’s spine. She looked puzzled at her butler as he slowly turned. Her eyes went wide and tears began to fill her eyes when she saw the gun in his hands. 

“Albert? What… what are you doing?” her voice trembled as she slowly stood up and backed away from the butler in front of her. 

“Oh I’m so bloody tired of this fucking dance!  _ Oh who did it to my poor William? I'm such a naive rich girl who doesn't understand anything _ ” The last words Albert said, mimicking a high pitched girl voice. He began waving the gun around as Y/N stood with her hands up in front of herself and tears slowly falling down her face. 

“Please Alber….” 

“Don’t fucking talk you stupid cunt!” he yelled at her. “Would you believe I have had to put up with this fucking act so many years?? Seeing that golden boy William do all the right things and get that praise and the bloody money. Didn’t have to work a day in his life for it, and yet still does and even that gives him more money.” He had taken a few steps closer to her, as she tried to take more backwards.

“You know.. In my family we always struggled. Always. Living day to day, trying to make a living just to feed ourselves. But you people wouldn’t know struggles if it bit you in your fancy arses!” His tone was angry and pointed but his voice was still somewhat low.

“But my uncle. He found out how to get us all up from the puddle. You see.. I’m a Buckson and bloody proud of it! You might not know this but I lived next to the Chudwells my whole life. Seeing them spend all their riches and don’t have a care in the world, while I was starving. So when uncle said he needed some new money to help with his rising business, I made a plan. I got a job at the Chudwells and worked my way up through the years. Faked my papers with the help of my uncle, and, bam, meet Albert the butler.” He snickered at his clever plan and rested his one hand on his hip and squared his shoulders in a proud manner. 

“Did… did you kill William??” Lady Chudwell barely got out between her sobs. 

The laugh that erupted from Albert gave her a shock.

“Hahaha oh yes I did little lady! That look on his face when he saw the gun in my hand that night. Not unlike the one you have just now.” He tilted his head and took in the woman in front of him. “Ah don’t worry love. He didn’t suffer. Sadly. I had to do it quickly and place the clues to keep the coppers off my tail. Turned out quite well I would say.” he stated smugly.

“But why do you wanna shoot me? I have done nothing to you, Albert?!”

“HA! You embody everything I hate. A rich, naive, spoiled brat who always gets what she wants! You were supposed to die in that mansion, despite if your fat father had made the money delivery!” His eyes turned almost black with envy and disgust as he looked at her. She was now trapped between him, the gun and the fireplace. This is it, she thought, this is the end. 


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story is set in 1920s London, where Tom Hiddleston is put on the case of Y/N Chudwell’s husband murder. Will he solve it? Will she keep her social status? Or will they uncover something even bigger?

Despite going over every list of evidence and statements, something wasn’t adding up. Tom just knew it. He had to go back to Lady Chudwell and talk to her again. Maybe she could remember something else. 

As he drove up to the Chudwell estate and got out of the car, he pondered over the lack of Albert, who was always there to great the Inspector. He brushed it off for now and entered the house. 

“Oh Inspector Hiddleston, to what do we owe this pleasure this morning?” Christine stated as she greeted the tall man.

“Uhm.. Goodmorning Christine. How come Albert isn’t greeting me today?” Tom asked with a raised eyebrow. He had come to know this household as one of traditions and that everyone had their place.

“Well, it’s quite odd actually. He insisted on bringing Lady Chudwell her breakfast, even though he has never done that in the 10 years he has been here” Christine leaned in to the Inspector to whisper the next part.

“I think he is still wonky after the bump on his head”

“Why would you say that?” Tom wondered.

“Well he hasn’t been as focused on his usual jobs and he was gone most of last night. And now this breakfast thing….” She shook her head and lead the Inspector further into the house. Tom took in her words and tried to make sense of it all. 

“Tell me, Christine, how well do you know Albert?” 

The young woman stopped and thought hard while resting her hands on her hips. 

“Hmm come to think of it.. Not very well. He keeps to himself and does not share much personal stuff as the rest of us do in the kitchen. But the family has been very happy with his services” She stopped and looked at the big clock to the side.

“Hmm I wonder what is taking so long?”

“What is?” Tom asked sternly.

“The breakfast serving, he went up half an hour ago. Doesn’t usually take this long”

“Listen Christine, I need you to call the police station and tell them to tell Superintendent Johnson that they need to come here right away. Can you do that, Christine?” He had a firm grip on her shoulders as he stared right into her brown eyes.

“But what.. What do you think?... “

“Christine.. Do as I say. NOW!” She shivered but nodded and ran to the phone. 

Tom pulled out his gun and made his way slowly up the stairs toward Lady Chudwell’s chambers. 

“So you see  _ Lady Chudwell,  _ I have to kill you. You don’t deserve this life. I do! The Bucksons do!”

The Inspector heard the rant from outside the door, and tried to get a glimpse through the crack of the door to asses the situation. He saw Y/N pressed up against a deep green tiled fireplace with tears streaming down her face, and Albert standing close to her holding a gun to her face. 

If Tom barged in now, there was a good change Albert would shoot Lady Chudwell, but he had to act fast. He peeked again and honed in on the gun in Albert’s hand. His finger wasn’t on the trigger and his hand was slightly shaking, which meant he wasn’t as ready to shoot as the Inspector initially thought. 

Well, here goes nothing, he thought. 

He flung open the door and held his gun high, 

“Drop the gun, Albert!” 

The butler was so stunned by the intrusion that he was too surprised to even register that Lady Chudwell ran towards the door, and that Tom had quickly disarmed him with a punch to Albert’s chest making him drop the gun, which the Inspector quickly gathered and then proceeded to cuff the butler.

“But what? How did?... . NO! No! NO!!!” Flabbergasted he tried to understand what had happened, but when he felt the cuffs on his wrists, he knew it was over and fell silent. 

As Tom made it towards the stairs, Johnson came rushing up the stairs. 

“Couldn’t wait again, huh Hiddleston?” He said with a smirk. 

Tom simply returned the smirk and handed over Albert. 

“I think we got them all now, and I don’t think we will have any problem getting this one to sing”

The tears never stopped. They soaked the top of her silk robe as she simply let them fall and stain the expensive material a darker shade.

Suddenly she felt something heavy on her shoulders and with wide eyes she looked up to see what horrible things were going to happen now. But when her eyes met those all too familiar light blue orbs, she instantly relaxed and without a second thought she threw herself into his arms.

“Tom… “ She whispered in his ears as his grip on her tightened. 

“It’s okay, Y/N. It’s over now. You are safe”

In there, in his arms, she knew he was telling the truth.


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story is set in 1920s London, where Tom Hiddleston is put on the case of Y/N Chudwell’s husband murder. Will he solve it? Will she keep her social status? Or will they uncover something even bigger?

After the arrest of Albert and the Buckson family, the case was closed. As Tom assumed, Albert proudly told his side of the story. He was sentenced to life in prison, along with his family. 

Jonathan Abernathy and his lover, Scarlet, moved to Scotland to start a new life together as man and wife. 

As for Y/N, she was now standing in front of the choice of her lifetime. 

Her father already had a new suitor in sight for his daughter, so they could get that good name and title he so desperately wanted for his darling girl. 

But there was something in her that said no. This was not who she was anymore. Yes she still loved the finer things in life, but the money, the name and titles didn’t matter anymore. She tried to explain this to her father who thought she was being ridiculous and wouldn’t hear of it. 

She only wanted one thing. Tom. He was the only sure thing she knew. Their love for each other was overpowering and the only certain thing they knew. 

As she sat in front of her father, trying to explain what she wanted, what they wanted, Richard just kept shaking his head.

“Darling no. Your reputation. You need a good title, and no offence, Inspector, but the life you can offer my daughter is not the one I had envisioned for her”

“Sir, I understand. But I love your daughter and will protect her with my life and give her everything she wants that’s within my power.”

Mr. Y/L/N stood stoic and just looked at the man in front of him with uncertainty. 

“Father, please. I tried to get you the title. I was lucky that you found a man I truly loved and loved me back. But after William, I can’t go back to that life, the life you wanted for me. Now let me try to decide what I want. Make my own vision for my life. Our lives” 

She took hold of Tom’s hand and looked up at her father, and placed her other hand on his cheek. 

Richard just looked down at his feet, and then after a long pause and a sigh escaping his lips, he spoke.

“I’m sorry my darling. I can’t let you do that. If you don’t have your good name and reputation then nothing good will come to you. I have worked to goddamn hard for this, for you, to make this stupid choice. No. I am your father, and I will decide what is good for you!”

He stated firmly as he looked her dead square in her eyes, which was filling with tears

“Please father, don’t do this!” She said with a tremble in her voice. 

She took a step back from her father and into Tom’s arms. She let out a sob as Tom held her in his embrace, and he looked at Richard with a scowl on his features. 

“Sir, please don’t do this! She is your daughter.”

“At that is why I must do it!” Mr. Y/L/N said as he turned to leave the couple. 

“What are we going to do Tom?” Y/N looked up at her lover with tears in her eyes. Tom gently wiped a tear away that had fallen on her cheek. 

“Well my love. Do you trust me?” He said in a hushed voice

“With my life” was her reply.

That night they left with two small suitcases and nothing but their love. Tom had left a letter containing his resignation from the force for the Superintendent, and Y/N had left a letter for her father saying that she would always love him.

Now a year later, Y/N’s old life seemed like a distant dream that she could hardly remember. She stood in their small New York apartment, looking over the busy street below her. She felt two arms wrapping around her waist and landing on the small swell of her stomach, and the touch of soft lips against her neck.

“Good Morning my love. How are you feeling today?” Tom said in a low voice as he caressed her belly. Y/N turned around and placed her hands around his neck.

“Absolutely wonderful darling” She said as she leaned up to kiss him. 

Even though their new life was nothing as her old one, she wouldn’t have it any other way. 


End file.
